Lipgloss And Letdown
by Charisma Brendon
Summary: Twisting a cliche. Angelus is popular, Buffy isn't. Neither particularly aware of each other until one day that changes, and they find themselves on the road to something bigger. No road trips involved.* Old, possibly still better, summary inside.
1. Default Chapter

Title:_ Lipgloss and Letdown_

****

Rating: R

****

A.N. - Just a quick note explaining this fic (assuming you're reading this :P). I've read far too many fics where Buffy was completely perfect yet unpopular because of some weird slight she caused someone else. That's not high school...This is though. **_Warning: If you don't want a realistic B/A fic then perhaps you shouldn't read this._**

A.N. 2 - Italics indicates thoughts. Oh! And _HMD_ has been updated.

****

Disclaimer: The ideas are mine, the personalities are mine, but the names belong to Joss Whedon and whoever else happens to be named "Buffy" or "Xander" and so on. I do, however, own Star and Liz owns...Liz. ;p- Also, the title comes from Static Lullaby's song "Lipgloss and Letdown" - Thank you music.

****

Dedication: To my wonderful, beautiful, talented beta Liz and all the wonderful people who read/reviewed "HMD" - I can only hope you like this one as well -crossed fingers-

****

Summary: At first glance, this seems like your average high school fic...but it's not. Angelus is one of the "beautiful" people while Buffy...doesn't fit in with their preconceived notions of beauty. Unforeseen forces bring them together to allow Angelus to see that appearances aren't always what they seem to be. Trust me, the "unseen forces" aren't your typical clichés.

**__**

If you're still with me and haven't switched over to TK2 yet...I love you.

- Chapter One -

The beeping alarm pulled the sleeping blonde out of her dream. Lingering thoughts of flying settled themselves for the long haul. _It was an amazing dream_, her dark eyelashes fluttered open to allow the unfocused hazel eyes to glance around the room. The light from the open blinds reflected off the white walls and recently Windexed mirror to make the room bright. Almost...cheery. She sighed somewhat sadly and pulled back the midnight blue blanket.

"Buffy! We need to leave in twenty minutes!"

"Okay, Mom!" She ran a hand through her messy hair. Another day of school. Seven hours of unimaginable torture for what? A diploma? The chance to escape this place?

Buffy made her way through the mess of dirty shirts and carelessly thrown shoes to her dresser. A note from her best friend was still in the same place it had been for the previous two days, resting delicately against her jewelry box. The pink envelope it was in had remained untouched. She knew exactly what it said. 'Buffy, borrowed your raspberry lip gloss - Willow.'

She chuckled ruefully and raised her eyes to meet those in the mirror. _Lip gloss wouldn't make a difference._ A frown quickly worked to darken her previously light features. It wasn't as if she thought of herself as ugly. She had her moments where she believed that she was pleasant to look at. Everyone outside of school - and some teachers - always told her what beautiful hair and skin she had. They complimented her on her lively hazel eyes - "more blue than green but more green than brown" - and her full, naturally red lips...yet that did very little to make her like the way she looked. Most of the girls at Sunnydale High looked the same - bleached blonde hair, fake tits, the same nose job - Covergirls for _Bulimia Weekly_, she laughed at that thought. But compared to them she seemed...she tilted her head and thought, _husky_. She knew that it really **was** baby fat. And she was sixteen! She wasn't supposed to be supermodel thin or fake-and-bake tanned.

With a labored sigh, she turned her attention towards finding a clean - well, clean _smelling_ - shirt.

.:.:.:.

Joyce Summers watched as all the emotions that had been on her only daughter's face disappeared - as if she had shut down. She pulled the black jeep to a slow stop in front of the stone steps of Sunnydale High. "I'll pick you up at three?" _Hopefully in better spirits_.

Buffy turned toward her mother, seemingly surprised to find someone else in the car, "Uh, yeah. No, wait! No. I promised Will and Xand we'd hang," Buffy slipped out through the car door.

"Have a good day."

Buffy adjusted her black leather backpack on her shoulders and smiled. "Sure, Mom." She straightened her T-shirt, with the Unwritten Law logo, and raised her right hand to her forehead in mock-salute. "Aye, aye, Captain."

"Captains are generally sailors," Joyce's mouth twitched into an amused smile.

Buffy's eyes narrowed as she tilted her head and looked up at the sky, appearing deep in thought. "Whatever. I stand by my original statement! Bye, Mom."

She watched Buffy's expression drip off her face as she moved through the crowd. A burst of anger shot through her when she noticed a dark-haired girl in a green midriff shirt make an obviously snide comment as Buffy walked past her, head high, ignoring her. The anger gave way to sorrow. She could only imagine what those brats said to her every day. It took every ounce of willpower Joyce had **not** to get out of the car and make it worse. 

.:.:.:.

Yes, this is sort of a teaser. I have plenty written out but I was gettin antsy! ;p Anywho, I plan on having _HMD_ finished in the next couple of weeks and then I'll focus entirely on this... and the three other fics I'm working on! ;] **_So, please review! It's nice to know what people think._**


	2. Chapter Two

****

Title:_ Lipgloss and Letdown_

****

A.N. - Faith is once again based on my dearest sistah Babs! And also, a bit of Callia(any lesbian suggestions and "pretty lady" type comments), Sabs, and Angie(various ways of saying "pretty" basically ;p) are mixed in. Word. ;p

****

Disclaimer: Even though I do not own or particularly want (well, I can think of a few good uses for Angel, Xander, and Oz) they do not belong to me. They belong to the ever-present Joss Whedon. I do however own Star, the personalities, and the owners of the personalities. ;p Liz, however, once again, owns the character with her name. Also, I was going to put the lyrics in one of the chapters but, I decided not to do that. If you're particularly pressed to see how the lyrics fit it - and they do - then I'll e-mail the link or put it in the next chapter.

****

- Chapter Two -

"Nice shirt, Buffy! Did you get it at the Salvation Army?" Cordelia's voice dripped with sarcasm. She frowned as Buffy continued past without acknowledging her presence.

"Frowning causes wrinkles," a brunette wearing skin-tight black leather from neck-to-toe commented as she jogged past to catch up with Buffy.

"Hey pretty lady!" Faith threw her left, tattooed arm around Buffy's shoulder as they walked to the locker they shared with Xander and Willow.

Buffy just laughed and shook her head.

"We still goin' to the Temple after school?" She leaned against the locker next to Buffy.

"Please tell me you said 'Mickey D's'? I could go for a Big Mac," Xander's gaze was hopeful as he ambled towards them with Willow trailing behind, shooting Buffy a sheepish glance before blushing and looking down at the floor. Buffy easily read the look.

"You broke it, didn't you?"

"I didn't mean to, I swear! I was on the phone with Oz and my hands started to get all slippery and sweaty and I was still holding it from where I'd put it on for our date and I didn't know it was really glass and then it just slipped and crashed and I'm real-"

"Willow! Chill! It's fine really."

"It is?" A puzzled frown crossed over her face. "I guess I'm...I..." She seemed so lost. "I'll buy you a new-"

"I said don't worry about it. It's nothing but makeup! I'd be _a lot_ more upset if you'd dropped _yourself_ on the floor and you shattered and leaked gloss everyone," she thought about that, "That...didn't come out the way I'd intended it to."

Faith laughed, "I'm pretty sure we got it."

Xander shook his head. "Does anyone else think I need a haircut?" He shook his head again, this time a little harder to make his shaggy brown hair fly around his head. "Ow!" He covered his left eye with his hand.

The girls smiled at his clumsiness. "So, are we going?" Faith felt her impatience snap back into place.

"My mom said it's okay." Willow supplied, taking a sip through the yellow straw of the Capri Sun she'd just produced.

"I'll go if Beth goes," Xander seemed slightly dazed.

Buffy shot him an angry look before turning to Faith. "Yeah, I cleared it with Mom and was given permission to cast off."

"Take off," Willow corrected automatically.

"Take off," Buffy repeated.

Faith gave her the "don't-lie-to-me" glare she'd patented over the years. Faith studied her rapidly reddening cheeks.

"All right! I didn't _exactly_ tell her. I just said we'd all be hanging out for a while."

"All?" Faith's eyebrow rose.

"Well...I omitted you. I know I shouldn't have but -"

"It's cool, B. I _want_ you to lie, steal, cheat, whatever," Faith grinned.

Willow sensed where this conversation was going. "Buffy's mom _doesn't_ hate you," she sent a stern look Faith's way.

__

But she doesn't approve of her. It's not exactly a secret.

"Are Star and Liz coming?" Buffy rummaged through the stack of books at the bottom of their locker.

"Not sure. They said they needed to stay after with one of their teachers or something." Faith absent-mindedly stated while checking her makeup in the mirror that had been Velcroed to the locker door.

"Oz'll be here." Buffy didn't bother looking up from her search to know Willow was frantically searching the hallway.

"How do you know? What if he forgot? Oh God, what if he doesn't like me anymore?"

"Don't worry! He's still ga-ga for you. You're percisely the reason he hasn't dropped out."

"Precisely." Willow amended.

"Whatever."

Faith examined her blonde friend while pretending to apply lipstick. She just couldn't understand why she didn't date. It wasn't like she was a hermit and lived alone in the wilderness. Plus she was extremely charismatic - Faith couldn't think of one person that had come into **real** contact with Buffy and hadn't been instantly enamored. She'd watched Buffy talk her way out of paying for things, breaking curfew, speeding tickets. _She's a charmer_, Faith thought with a smirk.

"Do you think they'll be crowded?"

"Hmm?" Faith focused on Buffy's eyes.

"Do you ever listen?" Buffy's amused grin reached her eyes. 

__

I'm glad to see that again. "Hey, I listen! I just don't show it. But yeah, it'll be packed."

"What kind of place is this 'Temple' anyway," Xander questioned and looked through his book bag. _I know I had a twinkie in here somewhere._

"It's a punk club but they sell CD's and shit too."

"Great, Mom finally lets me go places on my own with you guys and you try to turn me into a beatnik," Buffy rolled her eyes. She soon found herself in an unexpected group hug.

"Get used to it dawl." 

The bell rang, signaling that their day was about to worsen.

.:.:.:.

Angelus Sutherland groaned with the rest of his friends as soon as they heard the bell ring. He stood up, untangling himself from his newest girlfriend (or as his friends called them, "GOTW"s - girlfriends of the week). "I'll see you guys later," he grabbed his binder and Trig book then walked away without waiting to hear all the "yeah"s and "later"s. He stopped a few feet from his class and stretched, the kinks in his arms disappearing. There was a time when he could sit with someone wrapped around him and not ache when he stood. _Must be getting old._

His mind wandered to the conversation he'd had with his parents over breakfast. _Conversation? Who am I kidding? It was a full blown argument._ The same thing they always argued about: How he never applied himself...that he wasn't taking advantage of the photographic memory he miraculously had whenever they tried to deny a promise they'd made.

He moved just in time to bump into someone. "Sorry 'bout that." He reached down and picked up the novel, a copy of _Dangerous Liaisons_, and handed it to the girl. "This yours?"

"No, actually. It's my friend's." The brunette took it from him, noticed who he was, and frowned. "Don't I know you?"

"Well everyone seems to. So I suppose it's natural you would too." Something in his mind clicked, _Faith_. She was the girl that had gotten a little too drunk at Brian Saddlers' "School's Out" party and ended up table-dancing for hours while her friends watched either mortified or amused, he hadn't been able to tell which. 

She shrugged and walked away. 

"Wait!" He called after her.

"Yeah?" She turned.

"Whose is it?"

"Buffy's. She wanted me to bring it to her."

__

Buffy? His "photographic" memory didn't seem to have any images of the face the name belonged with. _Blonde_ popped into his mind. He searched for something more than that but found nothing else willing to come up. "Who's-" She was gone.

He grimaced and walked into his classroom, barely hearing the bell ring. _Why don't I remember her? _

.:.:.:.

"Thank You List"

**Willow23** - I hope you read and like this one, too!

**Sera Devona** - See? This is fairly soon. :]

**L** - Do I seem like the type of person who wouldn't... Wait...I _am_ the type of person that wouldn't finish something. But, I like this one, so I think I'll continue for a few more months. ;p

**B/A Always** and **Britt** - I hope you enjoyed the continuation. And about Buffy's character, I should thank you since some of me is in her. ;p In the previous chapter and all of the ones that follow, the point is generally to make her seem like the type of person you would want to be friends with. Hell, I want the characters as friends. Oh, wait, I have them! *smiles at my imaginary friends* Hiii story people!

**Biscuit** - I know I have this somewhere but, I don't want this to be another unbelievable thing. I'm going to base some of the upcoming chapters on my experience in high school. Also, I think you and everyone else will be pleasantly surprised by how these two get together.

**Tariq** - Okay! :]


	3. Chapter Three

****

Title: _Lipgloss and Letdown_

****

Rating: R

****

Disclaimer: Blah. Blah. Blah.

**A.N.** - Ok, the beginning of this chapter was originally an English thing...but then I thought about a conversation Liz and I had about how teachers are so, here we are.

****

If you're still bothering with this story...I'll marry you - even if it's not legal/recognized in most states.

- **Chapter Three -**

"With that in mind," Mr. Hudson continued his lecture on World War II, "it's quite easy to say that the Nazis weren't necessarily persecuting the Jews because they were Jewish, it was more of an attack on the religion itself."

Buffy shot Willow a glance, hoping she could keep herself from responding to such a blatant attack.

"I doubt they really cared that there were mostly Jews in the concentration camps, it was more of a-"

"Do you have any idea what you're talking about?" Willow interrupted without thinking.

"Excuse me?"

"That's not true and you know it! We all know that. If it was a religious thing, then why were Gypsies targeted? Or gays? Or everyone considered 'Non-Aryan'? The fact that you can stand there and say something that insensitive without any irony is just...unbelievable," Willow took a deep breath. She could feel everyone's eyes on her and couldn't stop her cheeks from heating up. 

He almost audibly sighed in relief when the bell ending the period rang. "You're dismissed."

.:.:.:.

The next four classes flew by with rounds of questions thrown at Buffy and Willow in their respective classes. By the time lunch rolled around, Buffy didn't think she could speak if she wanted to. She went through the line with Faith, stopping to allow the cafeteria worker to put a plastic-covered square of pizza on her tray. She glanced at it in disgust before continuing down the line to find anything she could actually eat. She picked out a non-bruised apple and a chocolate chip cookie. She could tell by the scoffing noise Faith made that she'd decided to follow the same route. 

"This stuff shouldn't even be fed to prisoners," she complained on the way to the table, where Willow, Oz and Xander had already seated themselves.

"No kiddin'. For some reason, I believe that prisoners get stuff made out of actual food and not this...substitute." Buffy poked at the pizza-like square and gagged.

"You gonna eat that?" Xander reached for it without waiting for an answer.

"Thank you. For this favor, when I take over the world you shan't be enslaved," Buffy solemnly promised before her face broke into a smile.

"It's my pleasure...Beth," his face took on that same dreamy look it'd had earlier.

"Stop it."

"Beth."

"Stop it." She covered her ears.

"Beth," he continued, unaware of how close danger was.

"Stop it."

"Be- Ow!" He reached down and rubbed his shin. "Well, _that_ was uncalled for."

"Violence is my way of showing affection," she said with a sugary smile.

"Uh huh, yeah, I believe that." Xander returned to disposing of the offending pizza-shaped substance.

"Does anyone else want a drink?" Buffy stood.

"Sure. Can you get me a water?" Faith tried to hand her change.

"It's on me." Buffy pushed her hand away.

"In that case, could you get me a Pepsi or something? This stuff really dries out your mouth." Xander opened his mouth comically wide and coughed. 

"Sure," she shook her head and walked over to the vending machine. She hummed slightly as she put the change in and pushed the "Evian" button.

"So you're their packmule now? No surprise there, you're built for it." A haughty voice came from off to her right. 

She ignored Cordelia and continued with the button pushing until she had five bottles in her hand. 

"Here, I'll take that," Faith took a few of the bottles out of Buffy's hands before she could protest. She glared at the girl who was now surrounded by a couple of cheerleader-types and the so-called "popular" boys. _What-the fuck-ever. _She wished she could find some way to bring some sort of life back into Buffy's now sparkle-free eyes. 

"Y'know Cordelia, it looks like your hag-bags are starting to deflate," Faith cattily pointed at the girl's obviously surgically enhanced chest.

Cordelia's eyes narrowed before she pushed between them, knocking Buffy off-balance and into someone she hadn't noticed behind her. His arms automatically went around her to keep her upright. Cordelia kept walking away, not checking to see if Buffy was all right.

"Um," Buffy released herself and bent down to retrieve the bottles of Dr. Pepper she'd dropped. "Sorry," she mumbled without looking up or allowing him to directly see the bright red blush that had taken over her cheeks.

She hurried back to her friends' table before he had the chance to give her his "Watch where you're going!" response. _Buffy._ He felt someone hit his shoulder. "What?"

"You do know who that was, right?"

"Nope."

Spike frowned at him. "Buffy Summers. AKA Miss Never-Gonna-Happen." 

"What do you mean?" Angelus' face had almost-visible question marks written all over it.

"She doesn't date. And even if she did, it wouldn't be anyone at this school."

"Why not?" 

"Look around you man! Who would date someone like her - short, chubby, unfashionable - when there are so many other girls around here. Like Cordelia." Spike gazed longingly at her from their spot near the wall. A thought he found oddly unsettling flashed across his mind. "Why do you care?"

"I don't," he said simply and began moving toward the exit.

"You don't act that way."

"Look, like you said, there are girls like Cordelia I can amuse myself with if I wanted to. Hell, I already am with...uh...I want to say Megan," he gestured for Spike to give him a hand.

"Jessica."

"Close enough. Besides, that Buffy chick's social suicide. Not worth it."

.:.:.:.

**__**

I know, I'm a bitch! Next up - The Temple.

"Thank You" List:

**Special thanks to my email reviewers. I don't know what to call you! (Buff-Angfan001 - Is that right?)**

**Snoopy** - Why, thank you! ;p I hate to admit this but, I'm afraid that I might be swayed over to the dark side...purely by accident. Heeey, did you ever review one of my other stories? You're name seems familiar. Or, I'm just imagining it. Whichever. But, thank you again!

**Esra** - I haven't had internet access since Thursday so, this has been the first time I've gotten the chance to update. Didn't you e-mail this, too? ;p

**Liz** - Um, I got two emailed reviews? ;p

**Kat461** - Thanks. And...uh...yy ;p

**B/A Always** - Did I say "pleasantly"? I'll be getting some hate mail as soon as it happens. ;p Oh! And thank you!

**Willow23** - HehYayWink. ;p

**Rain** - Thank you so much! That is the most awesome thing I've ever heard! It's good to know I'll have to try a different tactic. ;p

**Biscuit** - I seem to be getting some comments about characterization...Wow. Also, thank you so much for your kind comments and the choccy goodness! Yay! And, it's the easiest way to respond to everyone... If I could e-mail everyone, I would. ;p

**Tariq** - That's awesome and okay! ;p


	4. Chapter Four

****

Title: _Lipgloss and Letdown_

****

Rating: R

****

Disclaimer: -sighs- Do I hafta? Ow! Fine, even though I toiled over this and made up the plot (with help from my muse Liz), I still have no legal rights to it. Unless you try to steal it...in which case, I'll be forced to hunt you do with the help of my rabid goats, and force you to read horrible fics while listening to Hilary Duff. We clear?

****

Distribution: Here, any Yahoo groups I'm in and our(Liz and me) site as soon as we both start working on it. (I'm sorry! I'll start doing stuff for it as soon as I get my computer fixed or a new one)

****

Chapter Summary: Buffy, Faith, Willow, Xander, and Oz explore the radical scene. ;p...or maybe they just go to The Temple and shit happens. Whatever ;p

****

A.N. - I'm a fan of alliteration. ;p But, I don't know if any of you read the recaps of Angel on televisionwithoutpity.com, but the recapper calls Spike "Spicule," so yes, I just thought I should give her credit. **Also, I should explain that Liz and Star go to (basically) a Jewish private school. So, Liz, Star and Willow are Jewish. Maybe I'll add an Amish person. Say it with me now: Diversity!**  


****

- Chapter Four -   


As Faith had said, the Temple was crowded. Buffy walked through the glass door and held it open for them. "Wow," Xander's voice had taken on a child-like wonder. 

Faith shook her head and pulled Buffy towards a booth. "Come on," she yelled over her shoulder. "Punk Rock Princess" by Something Corporate overpowered her voice and left her hoping Xander wouldn't wander off to the bar and get lost.

"If you could be my punk rock princess, I would be your garage band king. You could tell me how you just don't fit in and how you're gonna be somethin'," Buffy sang along softly as she moved through the crowd.

Buffy's mouth dropped open. "How'd you guys beat us here?"

Star grinned while Liz just shook her head in exaggerated exasperation. "Mrs. Berstein had an emergency. Something about a 'towed car'." Liz explained.

"For real?"

"Uh huh. Sammy owed us a favor and he takes shop so..." Star trailed off.

"He hot-wired her car and moved it into a fire lane," Liz finished.

"And, why haven't you two troublemakers been kicked out yet?" Buffy smiled to take the accusation off her words.

"I don't know. And all this trying is starting to wear down my offenses. I can't keep attacking and not getting a response." Star buried her head in her hands.

"Our parents would kill us if we got kicked out. I doubt we'll be able to find a new school without moving," Liz sighed and fiddled with her ID bracelet.

"Why would you have to move?" Buffy frowned.

Liz gave her a "Haven't-you-been-paying-attention" look, "I doubt there are many more Jewish private schools in this area." 

"And Liz wins! Okay, I'm really getting angry now! How long does it take to fill a couple of glasses with drink? Hell, they even have that nifty little soda-fountain machine thingie," Star glared towards the counter.

"They're kinda busy," Liz stated, gesturing towards the people.

"So? At least McDonald's lets you get it yourself. This place sucks." Star made a "hmph" sound and sat back angrily.

Faith laughed at her, "Has it ever occurred to you that you might need to grow up a little?"

"Yes. But then I thought about it and decided that it was just crazy talk."

"Mom tells her all the time that a little maturity goes a long way," Liz nodded.

"Then I have to tell her that sometimes maturity gets in the way of my free thinkin'. After that, she usually walks away mumbling in Hebrew." Star scowled.

"If they're so strict, why are you here," Buffy asked as she threw her bag down and sat across from them.

"They don't know. We only told them we were gonna be with you. They don't really like any of our friends."

"Why not? Willow's very likable."

"Well..."

"They don't approve of her parents decision to send her to public schools," Star finished for her.

"How about we talk about something more-"

"Interesting," Star filled in.

"Yeah, I'll go with that."

"I'm gonna go order. Dr. Pepper's all around," Faith questioned.

"But we ordered already," Liz frowned.

"Shut it. Maybe if Faith orders it, we'll have something before I die of dehydration."

"Aye."

The three turned to look at Buffy. "What?" She slid under the table until everything below her eyes was invisible.

"Nothing. I'll be back." 

"So Buffy, how's the new song going?" 

"Well, Liz, I thought we agreed not to talk about that in public," Buffy tried to look stern. "It's going good. I think it is anyway. Devon might not like it."

"Oh please! Devon will sing it and be glad he didn't have to do any work himself."

"Or," Liz added, "He'll love it and try and make you marry him again."

"I thought we all agreed never to speak of that again," Buffy hid behind her hands.

"Well, you did," Star smirked.

"Hey, is 'blunk' a word?" Buffy tried desperately to change the subject. 

"No, what are we talking about?" Willow sat herself down heavily beside Buffy while Oz leaned against the side of the booth.

"Devon's obsession with proposing to every pretty girl he sees," Liz nodded a greeting to Oz.

"Hey."

"Well Oz, as usual you stun us with your amazing conversational skills," Star turned to glare at the counter again. "C'mon! Look at that! Did you see him give her that kooky coffee shit? She just came in here!"

Buffy laughed quietly to herself. _I love my friends, she_ shook her head.   


.:.:.:.   


__

I hate my friends, Angelus thought to himself as Spike's red convertible pulled into a parking space. "What are we doing here, Spike?"

"Having fun?"

"This doesn't seem like much fun," he gestured to the plain, brick building with nothing more than two black-and-white words advertising on the window: The Temple.

"Come on. It's not like you have anything better to do."

He was right. He'd broken up with..._what's her name?_ ...he inwardly shrugged. "You do realize that we won't fit in here."

"We fit in anywhere. Stop stalling," Spike said as he got out of the car.

__

Here goes. He mentally braced himself.   


.:.:.:.   


"Whoa," Xander stopped his spastic dance.

"What," Buffy asked, not entirely prepared for the end of his embarrassing behavior.

"Looks who's here," he gestured towards the door.

"Angelus? Why would he...I mean why are they...my world is all askew!" Willow looked, panic-stricken, at Buffy.

"It's not askew! It's cock-eyed!" Xander's voice carried easily as the song ended.

"Askew means cock-eyed," Buffy hissed in a whisper and willed the earth to open up and swallow her.

"Oh. Sorry." He waved to the room.

"Spaz," someone yelled.

"Thank you. I'll be here tomorrow too," he sat down quickly beside Liz.

Spike grinned nastily and moved toward the table while Angelus groaned, sensing an unpleasant confrontation.

"Well, Xander, this is quite the impressive group you've got here. But, I'm wondering where the bearded lady is," he taunted.

"Well, Spicule," he paused to slightly bow, "she's probably at home. After all, your sister hasn't moved out yet, has she?"

Spike's eyes narrowed and his hand reflexively tightened into a fist. "Why you lit-"

Angelus grabbed his arm and glanced around nervously, "Now's not the time for this."

"I think this is the perfect time! He's had this coming for years!"

"Well then, if you think you can take all this people yourself then by all means, continue. I'd love to see this," Angelus crossed his arms over his chest and waited, a smug smile on his lips that both Xander _and_ Spike wanted to knock off.

Spike, however, cooled down enough to notice how many people were looking his way, almost as if they were waiting for him to screw up and try to hurt Harris just so they could have the satisfaction of scarring the face he was so proud of. "Yeah, it's not." He turned back to face Xander, unable to resist a parting shot, "Do something about that hair though. Like...maybe wash it?"

Xander quickly pushed himself to stand in front of Spike. "Well, Spicule, maybe if you didn't use up all the hot water with your constant hair-dyeing to hide the gray and the fact that you're fifty, it'd be easier."

Spike's fist collided with Xander's face before "easier" was fully spoken. 

"Hey! Son-of-a-" Star started before tackling Spike. 

Buffy covered her eyes and peeked through her fingers to watch the fight that was quickly turning into an all-out bar brawl. _Oh, no._   


.:.:.:.   


"No Temple. No movies. No mall," Joyce ticked off each part of Buffy's punishment on her fingers as she spoke. "No Willow's, Xander's, and especially no Faith's."

"But Mom-"

"No, there are no 'but's here. We've been through this," Joyce tried desperately to keep her voice and expression stern.

"I didn't even do any of the fighting! This is so unfair," Buffy sat back in the kitchen chair with a pout on her face.

"I know sweetie, but one day, when you're all grown up...you'll understand and have something to tell your shrink."

Buffy smiled slightly, "Who says I need a shrink?"

Her mother just walked away.

"Mom? Mom!" _Whimper. Sniffle. Whimper._   


__

.:.:.:.

****

Next time - some pointless rambling and nonsensical sentences. :P Whoo. Oh! And don't forget the drill guys! 

"Thank you"s (Starting from the first e-mail FF.net sent ;p)

****

Adrienne - Thank you and not a problem. ;p

****

B/A Always - He is, isn't he? ;p But, yay! I'm glad someone else thinks they rock, it was getting a bit depressing being the only one. ;p

****

Buff-Angfan001 - It's southernaquarius@hotmail.com. You know, when I checked my e-mail, I wondered where you were! And now I know. :] But also, I hope you notice this update because I'm not a big fan of talking to myself...as far as everyone else knows, of course. ;p

****

Tariq - Hi! Thanks!

****

Biscuit - Well, in case it disappears completely, my e-mail's up there and I'll be happy to e-mail the fic to you. ;p Actually...well...there's actually an explanation coming up in a couple of chapters during a conversation between...guess! ;p My school was a lot like that as well, I usually just skipped lunch and hung out around the library. I'm hardly brilliant (which I misspelled before I used Spell Check, by the way), but, it's terribly sweet of you to lie. ;p YAY! Chocolate will do and I'll go ahead and set the date. ;p

****

Snoopy **- **Thank you so much for that. I try to use good grammar and spell everything correctly but sometimes? Not so easy. :P And ;o! That could be why. And updated? ;] Cool, any time you want to update my stories again, I'd appreciate it! :D I think I read something of yours, do you ever post on Sempiternal Beloved?

****

RK'sAngel - Thank you! 

****

Weasy - Ha! I read it earlier but kind of skimmed because I was afraid that you were brutally honest and said that I sucked, but I just read through it again and thank you! I'm sure you've seen a lot of summaries that talked about popularity and high school, you probably just didn't read them (not that I do or anything *spastic cough*). Heh, I didn't know that but now that I do, it makes American school-food seem less horrifying. But, seriously? That's the worst non-violent thing I've ever heard but I'm glad you find my overly dramatic pain amusing! ;p I'm sorry, I have no clue how to respond to that. And you're very right about how rarely people mention anything that happens in the real world in their fanfiction, but sometimes we have to add a little bit of realism in our make-believe world and I'm glad you liked the possible bad idea! I'm waiting for the crazy e-mails from overzealous fanatics right now, actually! :D And I'd go crazy if it'd been about unicorns and gumdrops. And, hey, I enjoy reading long, ranting reviews! I'm sorry that this was so long, though. ;p 

****

Liz - Hey, ho! Thank you for rephrasing what Weasy said, because to be honest, my little Yank mind can't take all this reading! :'(! I'm not overdramatic. Hey! I'll have my computer back by then! Yay! I'm also hyper. Someone sent a virus? What the hell for? We haven't _done_ anything yet! I counted your other one as the tenth. *coyly blinks*


	5. Chapter Five

Title: _Lipgloss And Letdown_

Author: Charisma Brendon

A.N. - "Weatherford Park" is pretty much a "shout-out" to two brothers in a fairly local band. (Double Helix - When they're rich and famous, I hope they find out that I'm part of the reason why. ;p) So, even if that was the name of the real BTVS park, doesn't matter. I owe the name! Evil cackle

Disclaimer: Bite me, Joss! (_Hey, ever heard of subliminal messages? Let's try it! Buy Double Helix's CD when it finally comes out_.) Oh, and (_Buy the CD..._) the people/names I use belong to them. :p

Music: "This Love" by Maroon 5

Random Thought of the Day: Sharing is caring kids.

A.N. - This is the longest I've gone without updating this fic. I'm sorry! I started to go through a kind of "update withdrawal" so this part is unbeta'd. When Lizzella's done, I'll post a corrected version. Also, she's busy with school a lot of the time, so if anyone wants to volunteer...?

A.N. 2 - I'd also like to say that I'm not too happy with the way this part turned out in some parts.

- Chapter Five -

So bored...

Can't focus...

Buffy rolled onto her side and glanced at her clock.

Eleven-thirty-four A.M. on a Saturday.

Normally, she'd spend the day at Weatherford Park with Faith and Xander - and occasionally Willow and Oz - watching the skateboarders attempt to be Tony Hawk or someone equally vile. But not today.

No, today, she was stuck in her room to think about what she'd done - or hadn't done - in solitude.

She glanced longingly at her phone before shaking her head. Even if she hadn't been banned from it, who could she call?

Xander didn't have a phone, Willow's had been taken away and placed in the "holding tank" - the name Ira Rosenburg had given his wall-safe when he realized it could be used to dissuade her from misbehaving and having her toys locked in.

Faith's mother had talked to Joyce and, after five minutes of "discussing," had decided it would be better for everyone involved if they blocked each other's numbers until the end of the month.

As for Star and Liz... It was pretty safe to say their parents weren't exactly members of the "We Love Buffy" club.

She inwardly screamed in frustration. Not that it would have mattered if she released it considering that her mother was going to be at work until five. Granted she could always sneak out but, what good would it do when her friends were all grounded?

Her gaze moved to her computer. Even though Internet access was out of the question, she could always work on her new book.

No, not mine. Mary Layne's new book.

Mary Layne had been her pen name for the last three years of her writing career, yet, despite the lack of publicity, - save a few magazine interviews done through E-mail - people still continued to buy her novels and poetry collections.

She considered working a few seconds longer before deciding to waste time a tad less productively...

She began counting and naming the dots on the ceiling.

One...Pedro.

Two...Adam.

Three...Jarrod.

Four...Jeremy.

Five...Nick.

Six...Mark.

Seven...Ashley.

Eight...

She frowned, realizing that she'd run out of names before she'd finished the first square inch of dots over her bed. "Damn." She looked around, startled, before she remembered that she was alone.

A sigh escaped her lips. It was definitely time to leave her room. There was really only so much sleep one person could get before the mere thought of sleeping became sickening.

She rose from her bed, struggled with her blue cotton robe, and began her journey down the long flight of carpeted stairs to the kitchen.

Another four weeks of this...Joy and rapture.

.:.:.:.

Great way to waste the day.

Angelus thumbed through the crisp pages of the catalog in front of him. An anxious salesgirl stood nearby, watching him make his decision.

"I want to see...this one," he ripped out the page before handing it to her and dismissing both paper and girl with a brusque wave of the hand. He leaned further back into the leather recliner and stared into space. Something, other than the fight, was bothering him about yesterday. He'd spent most of the night thinking about some undefiniable thing. - He couldn't put his finger on what was keeping his focus on yesterday. A brief flash of yellow filled his mind and he subconsciously grabbed for the memory. The feel of recognition that accompanied a recovered thought came to him before a familiar, but obnoxious, voice called to him from the right and the fragile hold he'd had on the thought dissipate.

"Weren't you grounded?"

Angelus turned to give Spike a slightly irritated glance, "Weren't you?"

Spike shrugged before sitting in the identical chair beside him. "Well, you know how these things go. 'Mom, I'm sorry. What could I do when that horrible boy mocked my family?' God, it gets old."

He laughed, "My dad just handed me the keys to his Jaguar and told me to stay gone all day. I think his new girlfriend is coming over."

"With your mom still there? How risqué. What are you here for?"

"New jacket. Melody-"

"Marsha," Spike corrected.

Angelus nodded to acknowledge the correction, "- still has it. The bitch refused to give it back."

"Maybe she's purposely trying to piss you off?"

"Wouldn't surprise me. If the sales-twit comes back before I do give her a scathing glare for me."

"Will do." Spike rearranged his black fleece coat around himself and stared expectantly at the door to the storage area.

Angelus removed his cell phone from the inner pocket of the army jacket his brother had sent him and quickly left the room. He went through the saved numbers before settling on the one he was looking for and pressing enter. He listened impatiently to the sound of unanswered ringing. When it abruptly stopped, he quickly spoke into the silver contraption, "Mark, I need a favor."

.:.:.:.

The black cordless phone on her mother's desk in the living room rung loudly, startling Buffy and causing her to drop the butter knife she was holding. "Damn it!"

She rushed into the living room and quickly clicked the "Talk" button. "Hello?"

"Hey, sweetie," her mother spoke from the other end of the receiver.

"Hi, Mom. What do you want?"

"Can't a mother worry about her daughter?" Joyce tried hard to sound innocent.

Buffy smiled slightly, "Yes. But, I highly doubt you called to ask about my papercut."

"Okay, so my 'Mother Senses' weren't tingling. That's hardly my fault."

"You're going to be late, right?" Buffy pressed the phone between her shoulder and ear and walked back into the kitchen.

"Psychic. Could you stop somewhere and buy me a sandwich?"

Buffy gasped. "Mother! I'm shocked! Asking me to forget my grounding all in the name of buying you a 'sammich'! For shame!"

Her mother laughed softly, "Yes, shame on me. So, will you?"

"Well, duh. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"You're a life saver."

Buffy sighed, "Yes, I know. And one day, the world will know the glory of 'Sandwich Girl'. Wherever there's a hungry secretary, I'll be there... Wherever there's a mother that's going to starve if she isn't brought a snack, I'll be there... Wherever there's -" She heard a distinct click. She made an indignant noise before setting the phone down and poking at the bread she'd been spreading peanut butter on. "Ew."

She dropped it in the trash can before grabbing the keys to her mother's "spare car" - the car kept specifically for when the Cherokee broke down or when her mother had to stay late at the office - and leaving.

A few minutes later, she pulled into the parking lot of Bender's and removed the key from the ignition. She hummed softly as she walked through the glass door and to the counter.

"Hi, welcome to Bender's. What can I get for you?" The cheerful girl behind the counter asked.

"Um," she rummaged into the bag she'd found in the car, "a ham and cheese sub with mustard and a Dr. Pepper."

"For ten cents extra we can add tomato."

"No, no, just the cheese and mustard."

"For five, we can include lettuce."

"Just mustard," Buffy told the overzealous cashier.

"Are you sure? Mayonnaise isn't extra."

"I'm very sure. In fact, Mother's allergic to eggs," Buffy fibbed.

"Eggs?" The cashier frowned.

Buffy blinked. "Just mustard."

"Fine." She repeated the order into the microphone then practically shoved Buffy in the direction of the soda fountain.

Disgruntled fast-food workers...just what the world needs.

Buffy filled the cup, sans ice, to the brim before covering it with a flimsy plastic top. She then moved to the end of the counter to wait. _The things I do for family._

"Why are we here?" She overheard the next person in line mumble.

"It's the closest place to my house," Angelus replied.

Damn, Buffy thought. She bit her lip and tried to will herself invisible. _Please, not today._

Spike scoffed and walked over to a table without saying anything else, thus leaving Angelus to order for him.

Angelus rolled his eyes and seemed slightly startled to find the eager cashier waiting expectantly. He leaned forward and gave her an almost conspiring smile that she returned. "I don't suppose you have any used condoms back there to put on my friend's sandwich? Maybe a little extra phlegm?"

While the girl drifted deeper into her own private lake of confusion, Buffy choked on the mouthful of Dr. Pepper she'd been trying to drink.

He glanced at her in alarm, removed several napkins from the metal dispenser on the counter and handed them to her. _Buffy._ The vague feeling that had been haunting him earlier returned, only this time, he had a firm grasp on the cause.

She managed to send a grateful look his way between coughs.

"Are you all right?" Angelus asked, his expression somewhere between amused and concerned.

She touched the bridge of her nose to push back the burning effect of the cola trying to escape through her nose. "Yeah," she said when she was able to breathe. "Um, thanks," she gestured with the napkins.

He shrugged off her gratitude, "Hey, how would it look to my grandmother if I didn't try to help?"

An odd sense of satisfaction came over him when he noticed the slight upward curve of her lips and the quick flash of almost-perfect white teeth that appeared when she opened her mouth to respond. Before the words were voiced though, the girl - Sally, according to her name tag - was back with Buffy's order.

"Oh! Thank you," Buffy said with a tiny laugh and reached for the bag.

"How about some packets of mayonnaise?"

Buffy twitched slightly, "Sure, why not?"

The girl threw a couple of packets into the white paper bag then handed it to her. She turned to Angelus and seemed to be thinking of something to say before giving him a strangely self-deprecating smile, "Well, I'll see you at school."

He hesitantly grabbed her arm when she walked past him.

"Yeah?" She frowned at him.

His mind went completely blank. "I'll see you."

Yaaaay! Another chapter finished after having to restart 234575645 times. Whoo!

"Thank you"s

Since I don't know where else to put it, thank you to my e-mail reviewers...I'm not entirely sure what you should be called individually. :(

Sarah - Aw shucks! But, your wish is my command. ;p...Heeey, did you review-ish the first chapter I just posted on realmbafantasy? ;o

Rain - ;o I like that! I'm going to have to use some of the quirks I'm sure you have in one of the characters.

miss-ange - Heh. at first, I wasn't sure how to take that - your first review - but now that I know, thank you so much for your kind comments. I should warn you...if you're used to the drop-of-the-hat declarations of love then you might want to read slowly...we wouldn't want something bad to happen because of the shock. :] ;p

Sweetnlilly - It's comin'. I just don't want to rush them into a relationship yet. ;p

Hannah - It's okay. :] I really appreciate you saying all that, because it's something that my beta/friend Liz and I rant about all the time! But thank you so much for liking this parp (Yeah, I'm trying to sound smarter/cooler.) I'm trying to pass off as literature. I would make some sort of snide comment about you not liking the one based on me, but I put a lot of myself in Buffy and Star and, in same ways, Willow and Xander. So, I suppose I can't complain. ;p

Snoopy - I was just teasin' ya! I mistype all the time. I'm getting there though! Trust me. ;p

Biscuit - Heh. Thank you for the tantrum, praise that was buried in there somewhere ;p, and the choc that I wish I really had. ;p

B/A Always - Heeeeeere! ;p I'm getting to the good kind, you just have to trust me!

Tariq - Well...thank you, I think. I'm about to read your fic actually. And I have to say, that Hannah was kind of right about the rant, but I still appreciate the feedback.

Mrs. Rhett Butler - Thank you! I try so hard to be funny. I'll take that as a sign that if I'd lived around you, I'd have more friends. ;p He might appear somewhere. I've been thinking about a way I could include him since I read your review and I think I've found something that's not completely out there.


	6. Chapter Six

Title: _Lipgloss And Letdown_

Author: Charisma Brendon

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the personalities and Star, Liz is owned by her namesake. Otherwise, Joss Whedon and all those other evil suits own most of the names used. They can kiss my pale...er...anyway. I also own a pillow. :]

Music of the Moment: "A Vampire's Lament**" **- Atreyu; "Lipgloss And Letdown" - A Static Lullaby - Appropriate! ;d

A.N. - I...don't have anything to say right now. Strange, huh? Oh! I know! "I'm a wishful thinker with the worst intentions." - The person who knows what song that is or who sings it gets a cookie! ;p And, this picks up on Sunday morning.

A.N. 2: In Cruel Intentions, there was a deleted scene in which Sebastian was with these naked cheerleaders while talking to Annette. One of the girls said "Reading is for fags," so the talk between Angelus and his dad isn't 'homophobic'- it's sort of a way to tie in the way _Dangerous Liaison_s is mentioned so much ;p - It was the book Cruel Intentions was based on - which you all probably knew anyway, I was just reminding you.

- Chapter Six -

"Hello strawberries. Nice to see you," Buffy greeted the plastic container happily.

"I always listen," Joyce muttered absentmindedly as she pulled a package of tofu out of the brown paper bag.

Buffy raised an eyebrow, "What's up?"

Her mother sighed and shook her head, "Your father called me at work yesterday. Just after you left actually."

Buffy frowned as millions of thoughts streamed through her mind at once. "Oh," she replied, feeling slightly foolish that nothing more prolific came out. "Why didn't you mention it before?"

"You were asleep when I got home," Joyce sighed before continuing, "But he's decided to take me up on the visitation rights... Too bad he's sixteen years too late, huh?"

Buffy smiled gently at her mother's weak attempt to joke and put her hand on her shoulder, "I thought that was what you wanted."

Joyce swiped the back of her left hand over her suddenly overfilling eyes, "I know I've ranted and raved about how he should have been here for you but, now that it's looking like it might happen, I can't help but worry that he'll try to take you away."

"Hey!" Buffy put her arms around Joyce's shoulders, "At this point, you're stuck with me. Besides, I know what to do should he try." Buffy moved away, cupped her hands around her mouth and mock-shouted, "I need an adult!"

Joyce laughed and pulled her daughter into a tight hug, "Have I ever told you how lucky I am?"

"Nah, I just assumed. There's something else bothering you, though."

Joyce smoothed Buffy's hair out of her face, "I'm just afraid that he's doing it for the wrong reason."

Buffy frowned, "What?"

"I talked to your grandmother, the trailer trash that gave birth to him, and she mentioned your book deal. You know how your father is."

"Actually, I don't." Buffy pointed out before walking back to the kitchen island and pulling groceries out of the remaining bags, "Maybe we should finish with these now."

.:.:.:.

A shadow passed over the face of the full moon but other than that, the sky remained cloudless. _An omen? _Buffy inwardly shrugged. Clouds and possible bad luck were hardly her biggest problems at this very moment. No, her thoughts were focused more on the news that her father was in town.

In town? She scoffed at herself. _That's just a nice way of saying 'always here but never around.'_

She pulled her box of CDs out from under the bed and flipped through them idly. _Am I in an Emo or Punk mood?_ She briefly considered Sugarcult before finally deciding on Brand New.

She'd settled on a track - "Guernica" - when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in, Mom!"

"Wow," Joyce exclaimed, entering the room. "Want to explain the music?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Buffy glanced quickly at her mother then shifted her attention back to her named group of dots.

"Sure you do." Joyce looked up at the spot her daughter found so fascinating with interest. "Did you rename them?"

Buffy grinned at her mother, "Yep!" She pointed to the one in the center, "That's Pedro."

"Pedro? And is he from Peru?"

"Of course not, Mother! Shame on you. You know that anyone ever named Pedro came from Bermuda."

"What _was_ I thinking?"

She eyed her mother with exaggerated seriousness, "I don't know. I'm not even sure you _were_ thinking."

Joyce smiled before handing Buffy a large manila envelope.

She accepted it with a frown, "What's this?"

"You're 'updated' contract. I called Mr. Sutherland about twenty minutes ago and asked him for a new contract. I'm amazed he got it here so fast."

"Why would you do that? I thought the first one was fine."

"It was until I talked to your father. I have a sneaking suspicion he'll try to weasel money out of you."

Buffy thought for a minute before shrugging, "Cool. I'd like to see him try," she grinned.

"Are you going to tell me about the song choice now?" Joyce raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe I just like this song."

"Please. This is your thinking music," Joyce challenged.

"Well then, maybe I was thinking," Buffy conceded.

"Whenever you want to talk about it, let me know," Joyce turned away and started for the door.

Thoughts of yesterday's episode and the previous years of high school sprang into her mind, "It's just... I don't understand these people! Why would they act so cold at school then be all concerned outside of it? Is the real world the game side? Why not act sweet and genuine at school? I'll tell you why! Because they're two-faced, no-good, slimy, fakers that only exist because we believe they do, but just you wait! Eventually I will figure out the secret to getting everyone to collectively ignore them so they'll disappear off the face of the earth!"

Joyce blinked and stared at her daughter, "I'm sure you will. Send me a postcard from Mars?"

.:.:.:.

Angelus' car glided through the circular driveway before slowing to a stop in front of Jean, who had been hired as the chauffeur but usually served as a personal valet.

As soon as the car fully stopped moving, Jean opened the door for Angelus.

"Don't scratch it or change the station. And this time, could you try to park a little farther away from the wall?"

He moved around Jean and the car to walk up the stairs to the front door, nodding his thanks to the butler, who stood waiting with his usual "home drink" - a chocolate mocha; warm, not hot, with just a touch of whipped cream - before he continued his journey towards his father's study.

He pushed the oak double doors open carefully before stepping into the study. "Oh. Hello, Father."

Colin Sutherland glanced up from his stack of paperwork briefly as an acknowledgment before bowing his head back down. His gaze quickly returned to his son, "What's that?" He nodded towards the book in Angelus' hand.

"_Dangerous Liaisons_. I bought it," he replied, sitting in his father's burgundy leather chair by the fireplace.

"I didn't know that was a requirement for English," Colin straightened his glasses and reached for his fountain ink pen.

"It's not."

His head snapped up so quickly that, for a second, he was afraid he'd given himself whiplash. "What? It's for fun?"

Angelus thought and shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

He sighed impatiently, "I'm not gay and it's not about a girl. I'm reading it because my English teacher talks about it and I want to know, for once, what the hell she's talking about." _A little white lie never hurt anything._

After a furtive glance, Colin turned back to work on the unbearably large stack of papers in front of him. He groaned in frustration when the phone rang beside him.

After several seconds of shrill, ear-piercing ringing, Angelus glared at the machine, "Aren't you going to answer it?"

His father shook his head, "If it's who I think it is, I'm in Quebec on a business trip."

Angelus laughed, "Who are you avoiding?"

"Funny story, one of the authors we represent is underage and her mother requested a new contract because of some problem the girl's father seems to have with the deal that he's not included in. She suspected that he would call and try to find some way to 'scare' me into changing the contract so that he could basically extort money. She was right, he's been calling almost non-stop for the past several hours. Finally, I told him that I was about to fly out on an emergency trip to convince a writer to stay with us. Do you know what that bastard actually said to me?" Colin's eyes revealed his disbelief.

"I haven't the foggiest," Angelus smirked.

"He threatened to take her and walk," Colin laughed and shook his head.

"Does she use a pen name?"

"Of course! Actually, she lives around here. In fact, you probably go to school with her."

"Hmm," Angelus murmured and opened the book to the first page.

"You know, you can talk to me about anything. If you were gay, I'd comple-"

"I'm not! Can we stop this now?"

.:.:.:.

Okay peoples, you know the drill. ;p...This was originally a lot shorter. I thought now would be a good time to sort of introduce Angelus' family background a bit. Plus, now we're getting into the highly unusual way for them to get together! Aren't we all excited? ;d The next chapter has another dose of B/A interaction and should be out soon!

Thank you:

[Email reviewer ;p]

Snoopy - Drama queen. ;p I'm just kiddin', yo. (Another sad attempt to pretend to be cool.) And what do you mean "getting"? ;p But anyway, I hope this is soon enough. **[Disclaimer: I have been advised by my beta to include that I don't know if Snoopy is a boy or girl since I have given the title "drama queen" to him/her.]**

PunkPrncess - Hey! Your name is almost the same as my AIM screen name! PankPunkess from back in the day when I thought I could pass myself off as punk. ;p And thank you. Oh! And have you heard of Billy Talent? "The Ex" is an awesome song.

Biscuit - Heh. That was actually based on personal experience only it lasted a lot longer in real life. And you reminded me of something! Which, we'll all find out when I write it. ;p And thank you, dude ;p

Snoopy again - Yay! I do too. I wish I'd wrote all this out earlier though so I wouldn't have to think about something to rant about now. I think I covered my tracks pretty well. ;p And I hope that I'm not being completely stupid and this is the same person. If it's not then, I'm sorry :(

Britt - Thank you and it's okay, as long as you let me know you're reading it every now-and-then ;p

Cayden - Wow, you're excitable. I hope you noticed this update. ;p

miss-ange - Aw, thank you! Next time, Angel gets a mullet! :]...Well, not really.

Tariq - I wonder why it came up twice...it always worries me when that happens. Anyway, to be honest, I don't really have much of a problem with reviews that get straight to the point. ;p... Thank you for the kind words after the part that made me cry. [I'm just kidding - I'm not that shatterable, yo. - Okay, no more "yo"s.] I'm not completely sure what you mean, but I think I know - and after I read your suggestion, I started thinking about it... and now we get to see how well I work with suggestions. ;p Yay! Also, I think that's the longest review I've seen from you ever, and I'm counting the ones you've left for other writers on here. Oh! But when people do just say to continue, I'm not sure if they mean it's good or it sucked and they hope the next chapters don't too.

Emerald Sorceress - I appreciate that and I also have to say that I wasn't exactly going for good characterization but apparently people think I did it well. Anyway, I'm glad and I hope you continue to read this.

Kathleen - Heh. Thanks. ;p


	7. Chapter Seven

**Title:** _Lipgloss And Letdown_

**Author:** Charisma Brendon

**Disclaimer: **[Enter something witty here.]

**Dedication: **This chapter is for all of you reviewers but mainly Biscuit for her (right?) ever constant motivation to get my ass moving and write. ;p

**Chapter Music:** Pretty much the same as the last...only this time, lots of Sugarcult (Back to California = sad) And the acoustic version of "Letters To You" by Finch. [Hah! The Starting Line's cover of "I'm Real" is awesome.]

**Feedback:** Feedback is awesome! If you don't feel like going through ff.net, then my email is southernaquariushotmail.com

**Lyric of the Chapter:** Who can tell me what song (and/or who sings it )is from - **"You tell me what you want and I'll tell you what you get."**

**This chapter's partially beta'd. If anyone's interested in helping me out for a while, please e-mail me at southernaquariushotmail.com and let me know. Ooh, and if you actually want to talk about it and find out what all it would mean, then check my profile, I added my messenger names.**

**- Chapter Seven -**

Monday morning came sooner than Buffy expected. Despite the awkwardness of Sunday - following Joyce's blurted reminder that Buffy's father was invisible to her - the idea of school was not a welcomed relief.

_At least I won't be alone._

The hall was decidedly empty when Buffy walked through the doors to the school. She glanced idly at her fingernails as she walked and picked off flecks of blue nail polish. _I really need to buy some remover._

She jumped slightly as something crossed into her line of vision, accompanied by a small clapping noise. Someone's book had fallen directly - out of nowhere - in front of her. She frowned and bent down to pick it up.

"Stupid bag."

She looked up quickly and smiled, "Hey. This yours?" She held up the hardcover book.

Angelus smiled back, "Yeah. I've had it for ages but just got around to rereading it."

She handed it back to him, silently noting the shiny cover, but let the lie go, "I've read it several times. I never pictured you as much of a reader."

He glanced slyly at her, "What did you picture?"

She blushed slightly, "You know what I meant."

Angelus laughed, "Yeah, I did. You're just fun to tease."

A thoughtful look came on Buffy's face, "And you're fun to mock...behind your back of course." She thought a second before shrugging, "I suppose it's wrong to call you a Valmont wannabe but, it's really all Xander has."

For a moment, he just stood there looking dumbfounded before he remembered where he'd seen the name. He unconsciously stood a little straighter in indignation and opened his mouth to answer before rethinking it.

She studied him for a few nanoseconds before laughing, "I was just kidding! You're a little over-sensitive there."

It was his turn to shrug, "I'm just not a fan of Xander."

"Because of Spicu-," she coughed before covering her tracks, "Spike?"

"Nah. I don't like Spike much either, to be honest. But, hey, is there really a rule that you have to _like_ your friends?"

"I always thought it was a general idea but, okay."

He instantly turned around and began to walk when she moved, "To each their own, I suppose." He paused before speaking again, "You're very lucky to have friends like them."

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled, "I guess so. If I had friends like yours, I would have moved away a _long_ time ago. No offense."

"None taken. What are you doing here so early anyway? School doesn't start for another half-hour."

"The same thing you were doing... I was planning on going into all the bathrooms and stopping the toilets and sinks up with toilet paper but you ruined it by distracting me."

"Damn, to think we could've worked together and gotten through sooner. Another day," he said with a noticeable glance in her direction.

If she heard the insinuation in his voice, she didn't show it. "Yeah, maybe," she looked up, in his direction but to the side. "But secretly of course," she continued.

"Least someone find out our plan?"

She stared at him with a grave expression, "Nope, I don't want people to know I was with a loser like you."

He laughed before making his voice as serious as hers had been, "It could damage your reputation."

An almost uncomfortable silence descended over them.

Out of desperation, Buffy finally spoke, "Hey, um, we also call him 'Spekie, The Platinum Boy Wonder' but, that one we keep to ourselves."

His laugh echoed off the empty walls. "Well, now that our plan has been ruined, what do you usually do?"

She stopped walking and looked around, "Normally I would hang around the library until Faith came."

"Well then, I guess we have a plan," he smiled at her.

She bit her lip and thought of Faith's reaction before smiling back, "Guess so."

.:.:.:.

"I know! She's horrible," Buffy agreed and balanced her chair on its back two legs despite the librarian's glare.

Angelus glanced between the two, "Should you really be doing that?"

Buffy laughed, "Giles doesn't care. It's only a problem if other people do it as well."

She unzipped her backpack and pulled out a clear plastic baggy, "Cookie?" She offered him the now open bag.

He shrugged and took one, "Now I know we shouldn't be doing this."

Buffy just shrugged and bit into one.

They both looked up as Giles approached. He glared disapprovingly at Angelus before turning to Buffy, "Miss Summers, I'm sure you know the rules about eating on campus."

She held the bag up to him, "Cookie?"

"Bribery, Miss Summers? That's - Is that - Is that chocolate chip?"

"Uh huh," she grinned at Angelus.

"Well, maybe just one," he carefully reached into the bag and removed one, "Um, carry on."

They watched him walk away before laughing.

"How did you do that?" Angelus stared at her in semi-amazement.

"Spending every morning, free period and occasional lunch in here really gave us time to bond. Y'know, terrorizing him."

"Maybe one day we can terrorize him together," Angelus watched her carefully.

She stared down at the crumbs on the table, "Yeah, maybe."

"Hey guys," Faith announced her presence with a confused smile.

Angelus, with a slightly miffed look on his face, responded with, "Hey Faith."

Sensing Buffy's unease, Faith looked them over, "So, what are you guys doing here?"

"Just chat-tering." Buffy turned her eyes away from the table toward Faith.

Angelus stood, "I should be going. I'll see ya."

As soon as he was out of earshot, Faith sat in his vacated seat, "So, what was really going on?"

Buffy shrugged, "I'm not sure. He just sort of appeared and we got to talkin'. Why? Do you know something I don't?"

"Nah. Of course not. Hey, Xand and Will are probably waiting."

**.:.:.:.**

**Hey look, a whole chapter of pretty much nothing but B/A interaction! Whoo? ;p**

**Thank you list:**

**Jane** - Awesome! Thank you and you've obviously got a great taste in music. ;p And I know I mention a lot of music but hey, at least I've kept myself from using lyrics. ;p

**Biscuit** - You'll find out! ;p Probably in about two chapters from now. (Hey, there's a banner offering to let me "punch out an evil kangaroo. - Heh.)

**Mrs. Rhett Butler** - Hey! I know you! ;p But thank you!

**Elizabeth -** Ooh! I had that one but it broke :s - I bought Leaving Through A Window though - That's weird though! I would've run around screaming after I fell. Oh, and thank you! ;p

**Shannalee** - Ooh - BA Fluff? Yay! It took me a while to post on the groups actually, I was afraid :$. But I'm glad you've found this here!

**KeC -** Hey you! We'll see ;p...Here though! ;p

**Bkly** - Here ya go!

**Creampuff** - Great! I was afraid you'd be the first one to say "dude, you suck." ;p I'm actually kinda looking forward to it.

**Snoopy! - **Good, good, and triple good! But, thank you and nope! You aren't the only one. :]

**Snoopy! Again! ;p -** Ha! Like, totally!

**Tariq -** Good point! Thank ya!

**Rain -** Yes it is! If by "weird" you mean "sucky" ;p. Thank you so much! That's awesome.

**miss-ange -** Heh. Awesome. But yeah, I know what you mean.

**Sarah -** ( -Beaming smile- ) Thank you so much! I was seriously thinking about how it should be but that particular part hasn't happened in real life yet. How'd I do? ;o (And I'm really glad you said "realmbafantasy" - Otherwise I really wouldn't have know because there are other posters called 'Sarah')

**Cayden -** Hey you! And...uh...yeah, sure, that's exactly what it was intended to be ;p I know! I'm sorry! But sure and okay ;p

Ooh, that reminds me - I'm bringing in someone's ;)suggestion into play soon... I hope nothing bad happens. -bites my nails--


	8. Chapter Eight

**Title: **_Lipgloss And Letdown_

******Author: **Charisma Brendon

******Disclaimer: **Yeah, okay, sure. They're mine now. :p - Actually, I do claim them considering how mistreated they were by their previous owners. :]

******A.N.** - GaH! ducks to avoid the rotten fruit I know it's been a while since I've updated and I'm sorry. (If still allowed NC-17 fics, I'd probably make it up to you using shameless/plotless smut that has no place in this story and has absolutely nothing to do with the plot. Damn.) I've been in desperate need of some way, any way to write a chapter that ties in with the previous ones and I think I might've stumbled across something that'll at least give us another look into the minds of our characters. So, back to my rant, it's taken lots of emo/punk (Taking Back Sunday, My Chemical Romance, Finch, etc...) and reading a few other works to get me back in place. (Someone, please help me! I can't stop listening to "Hey Mama" by Black Eyed Peas and it's making me do stuff I normally wouldn't. cough ;p)

**A.N.2 - **For the sake of my little world, songs don't necessarily exist unless I've mentioned them. :p Let me explain, I could've come up with half-way decent songs myself (maybe!) But to be honest it's a lot easier to use ones that already exist. Naturally, I'll still include them in the disclaimer, but I'm asking for a teeny, tiny bit of a "Suspension of Disbelief." You'll do it? Awesome! :p

** Oh! In case anyone's wondering about Xander, Willow, Giles and Buffy's mother, I'm imagining them all as they were in the first season. **

**

- Chapter Eight -

**

_What's wrong with me?_ Angelus wondered as he pretended to listen to his friends at lunch. So far, all he knew was that they were curious about his lack of arm-candy. The main part of his mind had been thinking about the morning he'd spent talking with Buffy. In a _library_.

His thoughts wandered to the book he'd used to get her attention. Why **had** he done that? His father had been right when he pointed out that it wasn't like him to willingly read when grades weren't - hell, even if they **were** involved. Yet, he bought a book that had originally been written in _French_ just because of the suggestion that some (at the time) unknown person had it. __

Then there was that horrible, confined feeling of awkwardness when Faith had interrupted. He was never that uncomfortable around girls.

But then, if he were honest he'd at least admit to himself that it wasn't because he was uncomfortable that he practically ran from the library like the Hounds of Hell were chasing him.... It was the irrational anger he had felt when Faith announced her presence. It was stupid of him to internally freak out because his stolen time with someone he probably shouldn't even like was...stolen?

_When did I get so lame?_

_And why can't I think about anything else? _

Yes, why couldn't he? It wasn't like she was anything extraordinary. He squashed down the makings of an insulting thought. No, he wasn't even going to think anything bad about her. If his mind decided that maybe it would be best to hate her, he would without question. But that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted a nice, normal relationship with someone that cared more about friendship than social status. _Friendship? Aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves? _She hadn't called them friends.

But then, what would make her? He hadn't referred to them as friends either. _Really? _The voice in his head faked astonishment._ That could be why. _He knew from watching Cordelia and Spike that, more often than not, talking to a "popular" person didn't make you chummy. Over the years, he'd witnessed countless examples of cruelty they had dished towards confused people who hadn't realized that working on a project together didn't mean acknowledgment in the hallway. So that left him with the question: Should he tell her?

He twisted the Coke can in his hand and debated what he would say. _"Well, gee, Buffy, it's like this. I've been obsessing over our status and I wanted to let you know that as far as I'm concerned, we're friends."_

Yeah, that would go over well.

He sighed in irritation. Was this friendship thing always so hard?

**.:.:.:.**

Xander shoved a twinkie into his mouth. "And that's why I have to stand at an angle when I- " he said around the chewed up cake in his mouth.

"That's disgusting!" Faith glared at him.

"Which part?" Buffy asked dryly.

"The...mutilated mass of food rolling around in his mouth. What should we tell his wife when we write her?"

"Hmm...That he died bravely defending that little cardboard square in every package when he was struck, uh, up and pushed into his attacker's gob?" Buffy suggested.

"What's a gob?" Xander managed to spray her with bits of spit-soaked yellow cake.

"A mouth. And ew? That's disgusting!" She wiped her arm off with a napkin and shuddered.

"Hey! You could sell that eBay." Willow walked over to them with Oz.

"Yuck. Hey," she nodded to Oz.

He nodded back.

"What are we talking about?" Willow asked as they sat down at the end of the table.

"Xander was telling us his 'accident' story again." Buffy told her, throwing the napkin down with a noticeable grimace.

Willow groaned and glared at Xander, "Get over it! You didn't break your penis."

"How can you say that! And I didn't say **I** broke it, I said **she** broke it. And she did! Do you know how hard it is to aim when your penis is like this?" He made an "L" shape with his index finger and thumb.

"Can't say we do, Xand," Faith laughed. "But there is something I do know," she announced with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Um," Buffy hastily thought of a new subject before Faith could say more. "How are things going with the Dingoes, Oz?"

He scratched his head, which was currently covered by blue hair, before shrugging, "Trying to learn a new cord. E flat diminish ninth," his serious expression belied the slightly playful tone of his voice.

"Wasn't that your goal last month?" She asked with a slight head tilt.

He shrugged again, "Two month goal."

"Right on."

"How's the new song coming?" Xander asked as he unwrapped another twinkie.

"Blah," she pouted.

He gave her a look, "That bad?"

"That invisible! I've got a major case of 'The Block' and it sucks." She sighed while reaching forward to search through Xander's bag before she found a Hostess cupcake to steal. She held it up slightly in an unasked question.

He nodded before turning to a surprisingly patient Faith, "What were you gonna say before?"

She raised her eyebrows at Buffy, who shrugged, before answering, "I saw something this morning."

"Saw what?" Willow practically chirped.

"Our little Buffy had a cozy little library date," she smirked.

"Okay?" Willow frowned slightly.

Faith rolled her eyes, "Well, I guess I'll have to pretend you asked 'Who?' - Angelus Sutherland."

"What?" Xander looked from Faith to Buffy in disbelief, "Really?"

"That is so cool!" Willow grinned.

"I know!" Faith almost jumped in excitement.

"Bah." Buffy interrupted with a shake of her head, "It wasn't a date. Date's involve money, food and groping. There was none of that."

"Why are you so...unaffected?" Willow asked with a frown, "Most girls would kill to have alone time with Angelus."

"Yes, but I'm not lusting after him." Her statement was met by four skeptical glares. "Anymore," she grudgingly tacked on.

"What did you talk about? I can't think of too many things you could've." Willow commented while handing her a napkin.

"Pretty much nothing. He's not exactly who I thought he was," she admitted.

"What does that mean?"

Buffy took a moment to think before answering Xander's question, "He's...I don't know. Talking to him was a lot like talking to you all." She noticed the matching pensive looks her friends all wore and could feel herself begin to hyperventilate.

Xander shrugged, "So, anyway, I still have this big, ugly purple-and-yellow bruise the size of a stiletto on the-"

"Ugh, on that note," Buffy stood and collected her bag, "I've got to get to the library and finish that damn paper. Damn, damn, damn. No more Xander stories!" She gave them a little wave before walking away.

**.:.:.:.**

Buffy doodled blue circles on her notepad as she thought of what to write. It had become an unconscious habit.

She looked over the books on the table in front of her before groaning. She sighed and moved them around to clear a space before promptly banging her head against the desk. "Damn, damn, damn," each word was accompanied by a slight knocking noise.

"You really shouldn't do that. There's a shortage of perfect heads in this world. It'd be a shame to damage yours."

She mustered as much of a scathing glare as she could at the moment before pouting, "Owen...I'm screwed."

He shook his head while he sat down on the chair across from her. "What's the problem?"

"Keep in mind mangling Princess Bride quotes won't help. This paper I'm doing for extra credit-"

"You hardly need extra credit," he interrupted sternly.

She glared, "Yeah, anyway, I'm trying to think of this quote...but I can't. On top of that, I can't find it anywhere," she frowned.

"Who said it? Maybe I can help."

"Jeremy Bentham."

He spoke without thinking, " 'Nature has placed mankind under the governance of two sovereign masters, pain and pleasure.' Is that it?"

She blinked, "Yes, yes it is. How'd you know it?"

He shrugged with a sheepish look, "I read a lot."

She nodded as if she didn't think that made him a loser.

He pulled the sleeve of his black jacket down, "So, what are you doing this weekend?"

"Being grounded."

"What for?"

She laughed at the shocked look on his face. "There was this thing at The Temple a couple of days ago. Spicule started something and there was a fight. It was awesome," she stated with a grin.

"I'm sorry I missed that. So...any chance of getting out of it?"

"Probably not. At least, not unless I promise to avoid Faith and I certainly won't be doing that."

He paused, "Do you plan on asking anyway?"

"Of course. The Dingoes are playing."

**.:.:.:.**

Hi! Love it? Hate it? Indifferent towards it? I'd really like to know. :p Oh! And very, very soon some stuff happens. :p

[Maybe I should stop writing so many notes and replies and stuff :S - It makes the chapter look deceptively longer. :p]

**Thank you list** (in order of the most recent since I'm using as a base :p):

**Marion** - Hey! Thanks for the review and...we'll see. :p 

**BuffyAnne** - Hi! I don't think I've heard from you before. :p Also, I want to thank you for not doing that thing where you mention you updated your fic. That's awesome. :p **If any of you peoples that actually read these notes watch/have heard of Degrassi, check out BuffyAnne's fic "It All Works Out In The End." **- See? :p****

**Torey** - I enjoy praise so that's awesome. :p Thank you! and hey, at least it's not an illegal addiction :p

**Shady S** - I know I e-mailed back, but y'know, might as well respond here too :p I'm not sure how I managed to make something resembling smut but awesome :p...It was the part where Faith showed up and the way Angelus acted, but I think I managed to clear that up. :p And the re-sending of emails is fine! As long as they don't have the word "bunny." twitch

**Jenn **- I'll give you (I guess all) this hint...the drama won't involve Spike. :p

**Jess - **-L- You're the only one to say anything about that? :D But...he's everywhere! You can't turn on the t.v. or open a magazine or buy a video game without seeing his name/image! It's horrifying. :p But thank you. :p

**Anna** - You have absolutely no idea how unhappy it's been. :p I've been struck by "The Block!" [Quick note: The Block is scheduled to open in a theater near you, check local listings for showtimes.] :p But friendly, civil conversation is a must if you're planning on something long term. :p I'm sorry I kept everyone waiting so long. ashamed

**Rain **- Sorry you had to starve! I hope you're okay! Hint, hint. :p

**Miss-ange **- Thank ya dawl. I'm a little surprised no one's said anything about how "easily" they've bonded, though. shrugs I'll go ahead and defend myself anyways. :p You don't always need to have anything in common/a reason to be someone's friend. - Sometimes it just happens :p

**Tariq** - I try! It's just...uncontrollable shudder I can't think of what should happen or what they should say. :p And I don't know what the Scottish crosters are but I'll take it as a compliment. :p

**Eternal Slaye**r - I know it's an R rating but there are only so many boundaries I can push on this site. :p...But I still have the lovely Yahoo groups to push. Whee! (Not-So)Funny story, it's actually one of those things where a relative wanted to name me that but Mumsy said "No!" for some reason. Bleh. But that side of the familia still calls me that...It's kinda creepy now that I think about it. :p

**B/A Always** - I almost wish I could write nothing but B/A interaction...but...that'd get all old and redundant pretty fast since I'm not a great conversationalist and I can't write smut-ish stuff without blushing. :p Oh, bah. I'm sorry you had to wait too! :o

**Chirstine** - I hope that we aren't both making a typo...and if we aren't then, yay! I have a new name to use sometime. :p Writing more wasn't a problem. Writing something that I didn't hate was. :p

**Biscuit** - WHOA! I had to read your review several times before I was sure I could get everything answered/responded to. :p I'll start with "yay!" but it was mainly because you're one of the only people that's reviewed every chapter (as far as I can remember :p) and because you're so enthusiastic about it, which is awesome. :p Um...yeah, I meant to. :p But an makes air quotes "evil" superhero, right? :P I'm giving myself a headache trying to do the a/r thing mentioned above so I'm gonna stop typing now. :p (By now, I think "Thank you" doesn't need to be said :p...but I did...so...there.)

**Jane** - Thank you and that's awesome! I'm not sure I've ever been told to update when I could instead of soon. Yay rabies! Er...yeah.

**Liz** - Dude, you caught two mistakes. That's not really dissurvival. :p Dude, it wasn't "Shy Boy" Angelus :p Stop that you! :p

**Snoopy**! - Whee! Okay, yeeeah, I know it's been a while. I hope you people remember me :( And thank you! And questions are made to be answered. :o


	9. Chapter Nine

****

**Title:** Lipgloss And Letdown

**Author:** Charisma Brendon

**Disclaimer:** Fine, I'll take them.

**A.N. -** I knoooow. I knoooow. I don't update often. I'm sowwie.

**A.N. - Before I start, does anyone know any good Rogue/Gambit fics? :p And I'm sorry if the things I use to separate sections didn't show up - I had some problems when I uploaded this.**

** - Chapter Nine -**

__

_There's just not enough of a reason_

_to keep me here this time._

_I've finally had it but--_

"All of the words in the English language suck out loud," Buffy finished aloud and threw both her pen and notebook across the room, smiling slightly when a satisfying crash resounded.

Nothing she wrote seemed to be working lately. It was all either about heartbreak, impossible to finish, or - at worst - practically a walking cliche.

She looked down at her bedspread for a few long seconds before finally giving in. With a groan, she stood and walked over to where the notebook had fallen. She picked it up, tracing random circles over the cover, "I'm sorry. You know I have those anger problems. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Her frustrated sigh quickly turned into a gleeful giggle when the phone rang. "Hello," she answered, twirling the newly acquired phone cord around her finger.

"Can you believe it?" Willow's voice chirped over the line.

"Will, I don't read minds. I know it's shocking and all but-"

"Oz is playing at the carnival! I get to be a groupie at a carnival! How exciting is that?"

Buffy winced at the pure sunshine (in the form of a voice) practically deafened her. "It's 'ever so' exciting."

Willow's response was slightly more subdued, "Did your mom forbid you from going?"

"Uh, no, just the opposite. She kind of pushed me into it. Strange, no? There's a conspiracy afoot!"

She was almost certain she heard Willow roll her eyes, "You and your conspiracy theories. The whole world isn't out to get you!"

"How do you know I'm not in a real-life Truman Show? Hmm?"

"Er...well...that is to say," she paused before harshly whispering, "The jig is up! She's got us."

"Stop making fun of my paranoia."

"Okay, fine. I know better than to try to rob you of your weekly 'The-world-is-out-to-get-me' routine," Willow conceded.

"Oh! Hey, the carnival starts soon."

"What? I have to go! I'm not even halfway-" Willow babbled.

"Breathe! You have plenty of time."

"You're right. You're right. You're so-o-o right."

"Okay, now you're just being repetitive." Buffy thumbed through her notebook.

Willow laughed, "Bye."

"Bye bye, yo."

_ Now then, pink or red?  
_

Red, yellow, and blue lights flashed brightly against the sky. Loud music - similar to the type used for children's music boxes - hummed as the carousel twirled. Children's delighted peals of laughter mixed with the heckling yells of the carnival folk trying to legally steal the money of young men trying to impress their dates.

Of course, Willow wasn't interested in any of that.

"Clowns!" Willow shrieked in excitement before running off.

"Where?" Xander screamed in the same manner, clutching Buffy's arm for dear life.

"It's okay, Xander, I'll protect you from the big, scary clowns." Buffy patted his shoulder.

"Thanks Beth."

She punched his arm, mumbled, "Jackass," then stomped away.

"Aw, c'mon! It's funny!" Xander shouted at her back.

She walked past several food stands before stopping for a Dr. Pepper. "Sucky Xander," she frowned.

"Buffy! Hey, over here!"

She turned to see Owen running towards her. "I see the carnival brings out the kid in everyone," she laughed.

He sheepishly grinned before trying to make eye contact, "Do you want to ride the Ferris wheel?"

She looked around before smiling, "Sure."

Before they made it to the line, someone else called her name.

"Angelus," she almost sighed before coughing. "Hey Angel."

He grinned at her before he noticed Owen. His mouth drooped into a scowl, "Can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Uh, sure. I'll be back."

She followed him to the "hall of mirrors" - more of a tent, really - before stopping. "So..." she rocked back on her heels.

"So..." he repeated after her.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh. Well, I...um, see, the thing is that I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. A lot, a **lot. **And I guess I just wanted to talk to you about...that."

She smiled encouragingly, "Okay?"

"The other thing is that I don't really have, um, a lot of people that I consider, y'know, 'friends' and I guess I'm trying to say that, um, I...."

"You..." she prompted.

"Well, I'm not really good at voicing my thoughts and what I feel and think and I just..."

She just blinked at him.

"I just think that we - when I say 'we,' I mean you and me. And, I guess, you and me would be a 'we' and - Oh! Funny story! I was flipping through the channels and there was actually a-"

"Um, Angel, what were you going to say?"

"Right! Well, we're just...there's such a good chance that we could be good - oh, did you know that when it rains, there's a river in my backyard? It's really kind of -"

"Angel! Okay, um, I'm going to go and ride the Ferris wheel now...and you can go somewhere and...straighten your thoughts." She gave a small wave before turning around and walking back to the line where Owen was waiting.

He frowned and tried to sort through the new thoughts going through his mind. "Stupid Owen."

While Buffy was waiting in line with Owen, Liz and Star were trying to find something - anything - to keep themselves occupied.

"I hate carnivals," Star grimaced as they passed a clown.

"I heart carnivals! Especially the roller-coasters! A carousel! Look around you. It's like...it's like a traveling Vegas."

"So you've told me. At least a thousand times. I don't want to ride any rides though. I want to...do something...fun."

They simultaneously turned to look at a sign that had been driven into the ground.

Advertising a dunking booth.

Pointing in the direction of the dunkee.

A -

"Synder," they whispered in unison, matching mischievous grins on their faces.

"It would be a good time to get revenge for our friends," Star pointed out.

"And for that time he tried to give us detention when we don't even attend school there," Liz added.

Star looked around, "Now all we need is someone to..."

Liz pointed to a group of obvious jocks. "How about them?"

They walked over to the group, "So, what sport do you play?" Star asked.

"Baseball," one of them, a cute brunet wearing a baseball cap, answered.

"Baseball? That is just too perfect." Liz smiled.

"How willing would you guys be to help us out with a little...problem?" Star asked with as innocent a smile as she could produce.

.:.:.:.

"Why did I sign up for this? I hate kids," Principal Synder grumbled as he sat on the tiny, uncomfortable wooden plank suspended over rather murky water.

He'd been sitting there for close to an hour and he was still dry. That didn't stop him from taunting the kids when they couldn't hit the target.

A slightly fearful look appeared in his eyes when he noticed the captain of the baseball team heading his way before he decided that there was no way in hell he would try to dunk him. Things like that just didn't happen.

The captain - known less formally as Percy - paid Giles, who had unwillingly taken the role of ticket-taker for this particular booth, and grabbed the three foam baseballs they'd provided.

Percy stretched out his arm before throwing one of the balls in the air and catching it. He turned and grinned at Liz and Star, who waved, before throwing the ball at the target. _Ding!_ Snyder dropped off the plank with his mouth open in indignation. He emerged from the water coughing and grimacing. Percy waited until he tried to climb back onto his platform before throwing the next ball. _Ding!_

Liz stood in front of Giles, cupped her hands around her mouth, and shouted, "Who's next? Step right up and soak the principal!"

Giles smirked. Maybe being forced to participate wasn't such a bad thing.

Across the expanse of ring-toss and shooting games, Angelus was grudgingly walking to his official post. - He was stuck with kissing booth duty. He inwardly shuddered when he stepped behind the makeshift "counter." He watched idly as people walked past him before he groaned at the sight of Cordelia Chase heading his way.

_ Please don't see me. Please don't see me._

"Angel! I didn't expect to see you here!"

_ Just my luck..._

"Cordy! Hi," he tried to smile.

"Kissing booth?" She raised an eyebrow she'd taken hours to arch perfectly. "Why would I pay for something I've gotten for free?"

"Well, it is for charity." _Please kill me now. Please, please, please._

She smiled before she noticed Spike heading her way. She rolled her eyes and practically ran away - with a hasty bye.

He laughed softly while he watched Spike running after her.

"Anything for charity, huh?"

He turned to the owner of the voice. "Buffy. Where's Iowa?" he asked sulkily.

"_Owen_ is probably riding the roller-coaster...again."

"Oh," he perked up.

"Right. Did you remember what you were trying to say before?"

"Um . . . I . . . wear pants and my dad wears trousers. My grandfather wears slacks. And if I had a great-grandfather, he'd probably wear pantalo-"

"So that'd be a no, then."

"So, what did you and Ohio do tonight?"

"_Owen_ and I just rode a few rides. Well, he did try that game with the bottles and plastic rings but he wasn't very good," she whispered.

"Hmm."

She gave him an odd look, "Are you angry about something?"

"Angry? Me? What could I have to be angry about?"

She smiled, "I don't know, but you seem a little PMS-y to me."

His eyes narrowed. "Customers only."

She gasped, "You'd actually charge me to talk to you?" She pulled a dollar out of her pocket and put it in the jar - with a label that said "Kissing Booth" with lips for Os - and leaned on the counter. "Now what?"

He hesitated before leaning over and pressing a quick kiss on her cheek.

"That's it? No gum? No notebooks?"

His face was completely serious when he replied, "You get what you pay for."

"I thought there'd be a little more to it. I have got to say that I'm a little disappointed," she grinned to take the edge he'd undoubtedly hear off.

He tentatively smiled back.

"Y'know, I seem to have lost my friends."

"Which ones?" He asked with an unspoken offer to help her look - _Yeah, not because he wanted to leave his post or anything._

"Liz and Star - who you don't know, right."

"I did see two girls hanging around the dunking booth. They looked kind of familiar."

She thought that over. "Did they look as though they were up to no good?"

He nodded, "Yep. A surprising amount of non-goodness."

"How would you know what non-goodness looks like?" She smirked.

"Well, this may surprise you, but I've been involved in some non-goodness in my day." He smirked back.

"No!"

"Yes! Lately I've been hanging around with...questionable girls." He squinted.

"Would I happen to know these girls?" She batted her eyelashes.

"Well, she's a new friend. Her name's Buffy and she's blonde? She has a tendency to be a smartass - maybe you've met her."

She laughed before looking down, "Um, so, yeah, that'd be them. Thanks."

"Anytime," he watched her disappear into the crowd.

Uppppppppppppppppdate!  
  
**Anna** - They aren't that short. :p Thank you. :)

**Jenn** - I...dunno what to write. :p

**Briony** - Wow, your review is so thorough. :p Thank you. Does that mean that you normally don't like Angel in fics? :p Aw, you're welcome. :p

**Shady S** - You're so enthusiastic! And I hafta that it's so cool that you asked about this fic! I feel so cool right now. :p

**Torey** - Wow, you're easy to upset :p Thank you for the review though. :) 

**Buffy-Fans-Anonymous** - Thank you. :)

**Angelus'gurl** - Thank you, too. :)

**sokkerblondie005** - I think I'll just respond to one review :P. It's hard to get inspiration with school and junk in the way. :p

**kat461** - Yay, then. :p

**Biscuit** - Heeey...I like my gross Xander rant. :p Thank ya and "minging"? What does that mean so I can use it? :p

**Tariq **- Still unclear about how farmers are involved :p

**Queen of the Myrmidon** - Aw, thank you!

**Weasy** - It didn't sound rude. I was just a little unclear - which happens a lot. :p Thank you :D - I like praise/attention of any kind :p

**Michelle** - I didn't mind and you are never on MSN. It's my favorite thing that I've written as well. - For the moment, anyway. And if you have a button, we'd love to link you.

**InuKaqEternity** - Yay! Thank you!

**JayJay88** - Thank you, I haven't gotten that word yet. :D

**miss-ange** - Of course, maybe if I write enough A/B smut, I'll be able to get Adult to make a B/A section. :p

**B/A Always** - That is what it's called. That's a good way to look at it. :P I'm sorry it took so long!

**BAshipper101** - Thank you.

**John** - Thanks.

**James Lee** - Thank you. That's quite the thought process you have there. :p

**Jess** - Heh. I made you angry. :p Thank you for the review though.

**pOIsOn cAndI** - Thank you! I see I have another new best friend. :p


	10. Chapter Ten

**Title: **_Lipgloss And Letdown_

**Author:** Charisma Brendon

**Disclaimer:** I can't think of anything witty. Sorry.

**A.N. - **Yes, it's time for an update! Just when most of you thought I'd disappeared into the abyss, I return with a peace offering. Kind of. :p I'm just mysterious like that.

**Chapter Summary: **Picks up with the carnival. There's more B/A interaction, some L&S bantering, a X/C fight and...fuck, why am I telling you?! :p

**Special Thanks: Suhra **for the songs "How" by the Cranberries and "23" by Jimmy Eat World and for "Whore-delia"; **Tyger **(-pinches Tyger's cheeks-) for **ordering **me to write - so, you have her to thank for a much longer update than usual -- Oh! And she also told me a little bit about Starbucks since I know noooothing.

**- Chapter Ten -**

It wasn't like anything had happened. One minute, Buffy was having a pleasant, playful conversation with Angelus and the next, she was practically running away.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

How hard is it to carry on a conversation? Was finding Liz and Star _really _so important? Would they have cared if she had hung around and talked to Angelus? No, probably not. In fact, they would have pushed her at him.

She shook her head and her steps became decidedly angrier. _God, I'm so stupid._

The sound of splashing was the first thing that drew Buffy's attention.

The second was the obvious crowd heckling going on.

The third was the fact that said heckling was coming from two very familiar voices.

_Looks like I found Liz and Star._

She walked closer, searching for the origin of the splash - much easier to find than her friends; which led to the fourth thing she noticed - the mob-like crowd - as she nudged her way through.

"Liz! What are you two doing?" Buffy asked when she finally located the source of the mayhem.

Liz pointed off to her right. "Just having a little fun."

Buffy followed the gesture and saw Star taking tickets to dunk - "Is that Snyder?"

"Yes, yes it is," Liz said as she turned away and looked at the soaked man. "Bastard."

"Is this what you've been doing this whole time?"

Liz frowned thoughtfully. "Yes. Why? Did we miss something interesting?"

Buffy shrugged. "Just Owen."

"Oh," Liz dismissed before watching Snyder go under again and grinning.

Buffy grinned at the sputtering sound that followed, "Well, I did see Angelus."

Liz's head almost did a full-on Exorcist twist and grimaced in pain. "What? What happened with that?"

"Well, if your Royal Highness of Whiplash really must know, nothing happened. He was just working one of the booths and we chatted a little."

"Which booth?" Liz cocked an eyebrow.

"The . . . kissing one."

Liz's eyes widened. "Kissing? There's a kissing booth? What happened? Did you kiss him? Was there kissage? God, Buffy, I need answers!"

"Liz, calm down! Yes, there was a kiss involved but, it wasn't a big deal."

"You kissed him?" Liz squealed.Somehow, Star managed to hear her. She materialized, seemingly out of nowhere. "Kissing?"

Buffy felt her right eye twitch slightly.

"Irritation isn't a good look for you," Star informed her with a slight smile. "What happened?" she asked Liz with a grin.

Liz pointed a finger at Buffy. "She kissed him!"

Star's mouth dropped open in shock. "Who?"

"Angelus!"

Star's eyes narrowed in confusion. "I repeat, who?"

"Remember that day at the Temple?" She waited for Star's nod, "And there was that blond guy that had it out with Xander?"

"Him? Ew! Buffy, you could do so much better!" Star hugged Buffy. "We'll get you through this!"Liz sighed impatiently and rolled her eyes. "No, not him. His tall friend with the dark hair."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh? He's . . . really hot."

Buffy growled, "I don't have to take this, you know."

"You're right," Star agreed.

Liz nodded. "But, we're going to keep talking about it anyway."

Buffy exhaled loudly before wordlessly walking away.

Star tilted her head to the side and watched her. "I think you pissed her off."

Liz shrugged.

**--- --- --- --- --- ---**

"Stupid, evil, mean Liz and Star. Who do they think they are anyway?" Buffy grumbled, staring at the ground and ignoring everyone that got in her way.

"Damn it," she cursed when someone bumped into her. "Watch where you're going!"

"What? You bumped into me."

She froze before looking at her surroundings. She was right back where she started from, standing in front of the booth that would earn her teasing from all of her friends. "Oh, hey again," she said as she tried to fight the embarrassed blush rapidly working its way across her face.

Angelus tried to not smile at the look on her face. "So, what was it you were mumbling about?"

He watched in amusement as her face reddened further. "I . . . it's nothing. I just found my friends," she explained, rolling her eyes.

He nodded as if that all made sense. Sadly, it did. "Hey, um, tomorrow, I have to find something for my cousin's birthday and . . . I was _wondering_ - if you didn't have plans already - if I could get a girl's opinion."

"Sure, I don't remember having any plans," she laughed.

"Maybe we could get coffee," he suggested, grabbing the over-filled jar (that was currently the reason he was silently cursing Harmony's name) and walking around to Buffy's side.

Buffy frowned. "How early are you planning on going?"

"I meant now. If that's okay," he hastily added.

She opened her mouth to answer before closing it again.

"I understand, it's late and al-"

She cut him off, "Coffee seems like a good plan, actually."

"I . . . really?"

She shrugged. "Why not? Plus, I get the added bonus of being all wall-bouncy when I get home."

"'Wall-bouncy', eh? I've heard worse words in my day."

"Why am I talking to you again?" Buffy asked with an exaggerated sigh and eye-roll for effect.

"I'm just so darn cute?" He tried to bat his eyelashes.

She tried to cover her laughing. "Yes, that must be it."

"Did you just laugh at me?" He asked in mock-outrage.

She haughtily stuck her nose in the air, and looked down - _or in this case, up, but that really wasn't the point_ - her nose at him. "My dear sir! When a lady laughs, do not always assume it is your doing."

He gave her an odd look. "You're not like most people."

She sighed, "I know. It's a curse."

**--- --- --- --- --- ---**

As the laws of bad timing state, it's just not fun for Karma if those that are most likely to mock don't witness semi-embarrassing exchanges.

Willow stood a few feet away with her mouth agape in shock.

"Did . . . Buffy just leave with . . . Angelus?" Willow asked her friend.

"I think she did," Faith laughed despite her confusion.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Faith tapped her forehead with an index finger. "We tell Buffy we saw her, ask when the wedding is, and start suggesting baby names?"

Willow faltered slightly. "I was going to say that there's something going on that we're all un-loopy about but, yes, I like your plan better."

A decidedly evil smile slid across Faith's lips, "I think that tomorrow would be the perfect time to start."

**--- --- --- --- --- ---**

There was only so much noise Xander could take when he wasn't the source.

He walked warily through the crowd, glancing around to make sure he was actively avoiding the clowns he'd noticed on his way in.

He repressed the shudder and continued forward.

A shrill, tinkering laugh forced its way into Xander's ears. _I know that sound..._

He turned slowly, his horror growing as he found the one person he could have gone without seeing tonight. There stood Cordelia Chase with . . . _What's-his-face? _

Clowns or Cordelia?

He smiled suddenly and felt his mood lift as he walked closer.

"What kind of car do you drive again?" Cordelia asked, twirling a section of dark hair around her finger.

"Um, Toyota?" The boy - _Matt? _- leaned closer to her. "But, my dad has a Mustang."

"Oh? Well then, it's yo-"

"Whore-delia! Just the hooker I was looking for!" Xander interrupted with a sly grin on his face.

She gritted her teeth, turned slightly and threw the iciest glare she could muster in his direction. "Harris, what have I told you about talking to me in public?"

"Not to. Yeah, sure, whatever. I just wanted to know how those crabs were doing."

"Crabs?" He - _Scott? -_ asked with a confused look.

Xander nodded slowly. "Yes. Not the crustaceans like you're thinking though, Sparky," he answered with a condescending tone in his voice while shooting Cordelia an incredulous glance. _How does this girl pick 'em?_

"Don't you have an elsewhere to be? Hanging out with those loser friends of yours, maybe?" Cordelia un-subtly hinted.

"I just had to make sure you're using the creams the doctor gave you. We don't want the whole basketball not being able to play just because some skank gave them crotch-bugs," he justified with a shrug.

The boy - _Bobby? _- turned away and almost ran from Cordelia.

"Wait! Billy!" she shouted before she turned back to yell, "You're disgusting!"

"I try," he smiled graciously.

She glared one final time before walking away.

He just stood there and watched her with a satisfied simper on his face before sighing, "I feel better."

**--- --- --- --- --- ---**

Angelus held open the door to Starbucks for Buffy, smirking slightly as she once again threw her head back in a lofty gesture and walked through. He herded her towards a booth by the window. "What can I get you?"

"Peppermint hot chocolate."

He scowled. "What happened to the coffee idea?"

She grinned sheepishly. "I smelled peppermint and everything else flew out the window."

He bowed his head slightly and went to the counter to order.

_What the hell am I doing here?_ Buffy sighed and reached for a napkin to tear while she waited.

She hadn't even told her friends she was leaving and now, here she was, miles from where she saw them last.

Her gaze turned from the tiny shreds of paper to the door. She supposed that she could just run out. After all, his back was turned and he'd never know . . . .

_Until,_ he turned around with her hot chocolate . . . .

And, then he would probably be at least _slightly_ upset and wouldn't talk to her for awhile.

She frowned slightly at the large, paper cup in front of her.

"I thought that's what you wanted," his face was scrunched slightly into a reflection of the puzzled sound in his voice.

_That's a cute look on h-_

Oh no, she couldn't get all Whordy on him. She really should make an excuse then just get up and walk out before she ruined whatever relationship they had by trying to make everything out to be more than it was.

He leaned forward and whispered in the same conspiratorial voice she was almost sure she'd used with him at one point, "I got you a surprise."

She looked around warily before leaning closer and whispering, "What kind?"

He held up a small plate. "Peppermint brownie? The girl recommended them."

Ah, what the hell. Peppermint was her favorite.

"Okay !" She beamed before glaring. "Don't think this means you can keep me out late."

He gasped in indignation. "I would never dream of it! Besides, it's not even ten yet. So, about Owen . . . "

She just rolled her eyes and took a sip of her hot chocolate.

_Boys are funny creatures._

**--- --- --- --- --- ---**

**Thank you list** (in no real order)

**Weasy** - Well, I'm sorry to say that Dork!Angel might not exist much longer. :p Congratulations on Buffy Survivor! :O Anyway, are you ready to start counting? :p Oh! I express gratitude. :p

**Jenn** - Merci Beaucoup, Mme Jenn. ;p You're so nice! That (blonde moment from hell thing) made me feel a lot better. :p

**Anna** - Yay! Glad I didn't disappoint. ;o

**Shady S** - I had forgotten that you left such a long review. It's okay though, because I like long reviews. :) It would be cool but, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm broke too. I can offer cookies though. :p Nah, I can think of grosser things (Spongy love -winks- at Doc :p) You didn't embarrass yourself! I may have laughed but...it was with you? I could balance it out with something soul-crushing later? ;o ;p

**Buff - **Thanks.

**Never Look Back** - Dank u (Blame the translator on :P). Sammi didn't agree. :( Oh well!

**Esme** - Yo! Merci! I always love getting first-time reviewers. :D I know I promised never to say "yo" again...but I lied. :)

**Sokkerblondie005** - Nooo, you weren't annoying. Actually, it's nice that someone went through and reviewed all of the chapters. Danke. :)

**Jess **- Yay! I finally managed to not piss you off. :D (I give thanks to you. ;p)

**BAshipper101** - Grazie.

**Biscuit** - It was Liz's suggestion to do that to him, actually. We seem to like being slightly evil. :p Ooh, and Jenn's idea for the kissing booth/carnival thing. What would I do without them? :o I have to use those words though! Obrigado.

**Brittannie** - Gracias. :

**B/A Always** - Well, every now-and-then we have to humanize him a little. :p I am indebted to you for reviewing this drivel. :P

**Sammi **- Heeey, didn't I see your name on Lea's tagboard? ;o -shrugs- Thank you for reviewing and for the nice comments about my writing style. However, it bothers me that you said those things regarding appearance because I never said she was ugly and I also never said that Faith, Xander or Willow were either. It just seems as though you didn't read any of the ANs in the other chapters. No worries though. :)

**Leandra3 - -**shrugs- Eh.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Title:** _Lipgloss and Letdown_

**Author:** Charisma Brendon

**Disclaimer**: I'm not getting paid. Those bastards. :(

**Distribution: **Seductive Web, any groups, our sites, anywhere else I'm trying to pawn it off on. :p

**Feedback: Please? Hotmail - southernaquarius; Yahoo - ecstaticpiper918 o****r **click the nice review button. :)

**A.N.** - Wait...you mean I _can _ruin whatever may be blossoming? Yay-

**Music**: The Clash - Who doesn't love them?

**Dedication**: To everyone! Because...whenever I actually write out a dedication, it seems as if people get mad. :p (But also, I don't know what I would do without my beta, Liz.)

**Random Question of the Day: **I haven't done this in so long - How does my hair look?

**A.N. 1:** I had the insane desire to speed things up a little.

**A.N. 2**: If all the songs ever written were called "The Ballad of insert word here," I would be screwed for a title.

**A.N. 3: **Okay, so I really wanted to post Saturday, January 22nd because it was my birthday and reviews would be like unintentional gifts (Tygerlily's idea) but then, I got all lazy and shit. :p

**- Chapter Eleven - **

Buffy stretched out the uncomfortable kinks her shoulders had acquired. When she got home last night - at a little after one in the morning, no less - her mother had flown off. Apparently, despite the phone call, she'd been worried sick.

She shook her head and stood. After being bitched out for about an hour, she had decided to work on something . . . anything. So, here she was about five hours later, watching the sun rise. After five years of not sleeping, one would think it would be easy.

She moved towards her bed with a sleepy sigh and her arms raised above her head as she stretched with a soft grunt. _Nothing is better than a good stretch...except minty hot chocolate, _she amended with a small smile.

Mint chocolate wasn't really the only highlight of last night. Hanging out with Angelus outside of school definitely counted for something. They had talked about everything. Books, movies, music - she found out that he had a thing for oldies...

Eventually, personal information had started coming out but, about that time, they had both noticed the time.

She paused and grimaced in confusion. What if it was a date? Neither of them had labeled it that. Maybe it was just coffee? Sure, they hadn't actually had coffee, but that was beside the point. Who could she ask?

She already knew that she couldn't mention it to Willow yet. Mainly because of the screaming that would come. "You had coffee with Angelus? Why don't you just marry him them?"

And then, Buffy would have to point out that coffee wasn't involved.

To which Willow would reply: "The initial intent was coffee - therefore, he was offering you a hot, bitter relationship."

"Stop harassing me," she finally murmured aloud.

Now **this **was sad.

Trying to defend herself against an invisible opponent. Or, maybe it was sadder that said invisible opponent was really her best friend and she was trying to keep her dignity in a conversation that wasn't happening.

Yeah, Willow wasn't going to be told.

Faith? Yes, she should talk to Faith.

_Really? _Her pesky inner voice asked. _I suppose that's a good plan. _**_If_**_ you like being asked if you got into his pants yet._

So, Faith was out.

Fuck it.

On Monday morning, she would just go straight to the source.

-.-.-.-

Colin Sutherland watched Angelus rummage through the only cardboard box in the house that hadn't been torn open. It wasn't just the unusual amount of work his son was doing that gave him a reason to ignore the paperwork that had been sitting on his desk, untouched, since Friday morning. No, it was also the attire he had chosen. Angelus sat on the dusty floor in old, torn black jeans and a black paint-stained wifebeater - left over from when he'd painted the neighbor's fence last summer. "How long have you been here?" Colin looked over the mess Angelus had made.

"I don't know," he mumbled back and looked at the grandfather clock that was against the opposite wall. "Six hours."

Colin's eyebrows raised over startled dark eyes./ "What could possibly motivate you to sort through boxes for such a . . . depraved amount of time?"

Angelus seemed to be thinking of the right way to answer while he continued to dig through the contents of the box. "Aha! This." He triumphantly produced a copy of Utopia.

"Thomas Moore? I didn't know you were so interested in the classics."

"I'm not," Angelus answered, moving his index finger over the cover to remove the thin layer of dust.

"Does this have anything to do with the girl you were with last night?"

Angelus looked up in surprise. "How'd you . . . never mind. Yes, it does."

"Let me make sure I have this straight: You stayed out last night with a girl you've never mentioned to me and, somehow, during the course of the night you decided it would be a great idea to dig through boxes? How exactly did that happen?" Colin asked, mentally counting the therapists he knew.

Angelus looked at the floor and coughed. "She mentioned that she wanted to read it."

"Ah. All of this for a girl? Well, at least I'm likely to have grandchildren."

"I already told you, I'm not gay."

"Yes," Colin agreed, "but now I believe you."

**-.-.-.-**

**Thank you list:**

**Little Lady Luck - **The Princess Bride is probably my favorite movie ever. Actually, my muse/beta Liz suggested that line. I had a PB torture thing planned out for another fic, though. :p And if the respect was that low, I'm really very happy it's gone up. :p

**Jess** - I meant to update sooner. :( Oh well, I'm glad you're anxious. :p

**Brittannie** - Are you saying that it's going so slowly that it has to happen or...yeah. :p Rambling is fun:D Thank you soooooo much for reviewing:D

**Shady S** - innocent whistle back ;) I make up my own words all the time. :)

**Jenn** - Hiiii Jenn! Thank you so much for agreeing to put up with my ranting and "I can't do this!" stuff that'll be happening fairly soon. :p

**Tygerlily** - My Tigger:D Last time, you got a little...upset for not getting a thank you (before you read the semi-dedication thingie :p). I love you soooo much for being such a pushy bitch. :D

**BAshipper101** - Yes, yes I do. But the awesome thing is that those actually exist! ;o Thank you. :)

**Biscuit** - gasps too I know! You have Tyger (pushy bitca that she is) to thank for a long update. Aww, thank you! I think I needed to balance out all of the bad things I've been reading with something...uses your word cute. :p Heh, I love writing Xander - I can say such horrible things and no

one cares:D

**Mac** - Thank you! I'm always a little nervous when first-time reviewers...er...review. It occurs to me that they don't necessarily have to read the next chapters so my replies are lost and I look stupid. :p I get a lot of comments about characterization, most of which are telling me that I'm doing well, and I have to say I find it a little weird. But, good weird. The overall opinion seems to be that Xander is close to the

show. :p -shrugs-

**B/A** **always** - Heh, your babbley reviews make me smile. :) Okay, all of these reviews make me smile but...yeah, I like when people babble. :P

**Buff** - Thank you and I'll try. :)

**Never Look Back **- I wondered where you were! And now I know, you're here. :p Awkwardness is awesome...and there shall be more. :p

**Sokkerblondie005** - Aw, but you're supposed to like the other stuff, too. :p

**Buff** (**different**?) - Thank you.

**Tariq** - Heh, knew you'd see it my way. :p Aw, thank you:

**Weasy** - I had the perfect response to all of this one when I first saw your review. It made me giggle, by the way. It counts because I say it does. :p They do, yo. I wasn't sure what I was going to do...because I have a couple of things I've been thinking about. But now that you've mentioned messing stuff up...well...it's giving me ideas. :p


	12. Chapter Twelve

**This is a double update. Chapter 11 is also new.**

**Title: **_Lipgloss and Letdown_

**Author: **Charisma Brendon

**Disclaimer: **ME, Joss Whedon, WB, UPN, FX - It's all theirs. Assclowns.

**A.N. - **Because it's taken so long, I did a double update. I felt bad. :(

**A.N. 2** - For some reason, I made a "Which Character are you?" quiz for this fic. The link is on my profile. :p

(Cliche warning. :p)

**- Chapter Twelve - **

Buffy hummed softly as she walked through the empty halls of Sunnydale High. On school days, the highlight was always visiting Giles. Well, he would probably say "annoying."

Annoying . . . visiting. Same difference.

She smiled and checked the surprise she had for Giles. _Still unsquished._ Good.

As she neared the library, her smile faded slightly. The sound of laughter was not normal this early in the morning. Especially coming from Giles.

She ran through the swinging doors. "Giles?"

"Oh, Buffy, hello," he answered, removed his glasses and wiped his eyes with a handkerchief.

She looked from Giles to his joking friend. His friend with the joking. The man with the joking plan. The Joker. _Yeah, that's enough of that._ "Angel, hey."

He smirked and nodded a greeting. "What's with the bag?"

She looked down. "Oh! Right," she said, handing it to Giles. "Jelly," she told him before he could ask.

He gave them a bright smile before going into his office. "Don't touch my books!"

Both of the teenagers laughed and sat down at one of the tables. "So, what're you doing here? And looking so friendly with Giles?"

He hesitated. "I just had a feeling you might be avoiding me."

Her eyes narrowed. "Is it because of the coffee incident?"

"Could be. After all, you know what they say about coffee."

She thought for a minute. "That it's hot and bitter like a relationship?"

He gave her a strange look. Looking a bit flustered, she explained, "It's what . . . Willow always says about coffee. I think . . . it's just because she can't have it."

He laughed. "Maybe. So, now that we've gotten past our hot, bitter phase, what now?"

"Ice cream? I like ice cream," she informed him.

"Ice cream, it is."

"So, anyway, what made you think harassing Giles was the best way to go about it?"

He looked a little sheepish. "I hadn't thought it through entirely. But, I remembered that you come here a lot. I was just hoping I'd run into you."

She studied him a moment before answering, "Oh. So, I don't have to call him a home-wrecking hussy?"

"I think we should save that for someone who deserves it."

She sighed quietly and stood. "I should get to class early. I have to make sure Willow doesn't belittle the teacher."

He nodded. "She likes to yell."

"What?"

"We went to the same grade school. One day on the playground, I pulled her friend's hair. She got a little mad."

"You pulled her hair?" she asked incredulously.

"I was eight! Get off my back."

-.-.-.-

Hours later, "stunned" and "confused" were really the only words that could describe Angel. As usual, the teachers at Sunnydale High had invented new and evil ways of torturing the students.

He practically ran to the library as thoughts of his latest assignment flew through his mind.

"Buffy! I need to ask you something and I'm really hoping you'll say yes," he said as he tried to catch his breath.

She frowned and put down her pen. "Ask away."

"Can I have your baby?"

She stared at him for half a second before bursting into a fit of laughter.

He glared incredulously. "Are you laughing at me?"

She covered her mouth and shook her head. Even though the sound was muffled, he could distinctly hear a snort.

"Oh, that's really nice."

She tried to compose herself and - with a remarkably straight face - asked, "I think that's moving a little fast. After all, we just got to the ice cream stage."

He rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean. O'Grady assigned that stupid egg-parenting thing. I just really don't want to work with Cordelia."

She nodded. "So, you decided to ask someone that's not even in your class?"

"You have O'Grady's class seventh period, right?" At her nod, he continued, "Well, it just so happens that you're going to be ordered to do it. Because I asked him first."

For a moment, she considered smacking the smirk off his face before common sense won. "Fine. But, we're not naming it Junior."

-.-.-.-

Seventh period came and went. Just like Angel had said, Mister O'Grady had automatically mentioned the project. What he had failed to mention, however, was the fact that he had presumptuously informed the teacher that Buffy had already agreed.

_Jerk._

But, that didn't matter anymore. School was over for the day and now, all she had to worry about was what Xander would do to embarrass her while they waited for their rides.

"Hey guys!" Buffy greeted and sat on the stone bench beside Willow.

"Hey, yourself," Faith greeted and offered her a sip of her bottled water.

She shook her head. "No thanks."

"You really should've came to the fair, Faith," Willow said with exaggerated awkwardness.

Faith mimicked the tone. "Well, Willow, I did come by."

"Oh, that's right! And then, Buffy left before she said anything to us."

"Really?" Buffy cast a suspicious glance in Willow's direction.

"Oh yes, we saw your retreating back. Well, not just yours. I also couldn't help but notice that your back wasn't alone. Your back left with another back," Willow rambled.

Buffy coughed, "Oh."

Xander stared blankly at the three girls. "I'm missing something here."

Faith sighed impatiently, "That's because you were probably off annoying Cordelia."

He shrugged. "Oh."

Willow rolled her eyes. "_Anyway_, what did you and Angel do?"

Buffy took a deep breath to prepare herself for the inevitable reaction. "We went for coffee."

Willow's eyes widened. "Coffee? The non-relationship drink of choice?"

"Yes, Willow. _But_, we actually had that mint hot chocolate. And, I've heard this rant already so, please, let's skip it."

Willow stiffened. "Sometimes your overactive imagination ruins the fun of teasing you."

She sighed sadly, "I know."

Faith hummed softly. "Yeah, who cares what you drank. What happened? Is he-"

"Gah!" Xander interrupted. "_I_ don't want to know. And I don't think _Buffy_ knows or wants to answer whatever you're about to say. Let's talk about something better...I finally got the chance to say 'Whoredelia' to her face."

"After all your trying!" Buffy gratefully continued that line of conversation.

"I know! It's awesome!"

Faith, again, took over the conversation, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. So, what did O'Grating say to you before?"

Buffy flinched. "Um...Angel kind of...told him that, um, I was working with him."

Surprisingly, neither Faith nor Willow said anything so, Xander stepped in. "Now _that_ is something you tell a person."

-.-.-.-

Please review, if you feel moved to do so. :p  
Thanks are in chapter 11. :)


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Last time, I updated with two chapters. I'm not sure everyone saw both. If you haven't read both, I suggest you do it now...otherwise this makes very little sense. :p**

**Title: **_Lipgloss and Letdown_

**Author: **Charisma Brendon

**Disclaimer: **Let's see . . . I've got a fuzzy candy bar, some Mountain Dew, and a microwave. I'll trade it all for Xander, though. ;p

**A.N. - Enjoy the lightheartedness while you can. The shit will be hitting the fan soon (and probably not the way most people think). :p**

** - Chapter Thirteen - **

"Edwina is a horrible name. And why does it have to be a girl?"

Buffy shifted in the passenger's seat of Angel's car and, for about the seventeenth time, sighed in exasperation. "Why are you arguing when _you're_ the one that picked it? And chose the gender of the egg in the first place?"

He gave a sheepish, lopsided smile. "I'm just practicing for later."

"What happens later?"

He carefully chose his words. "My father is a bit argumentative, lately."

She gave him a concerned look. "About what?"

He shrugged. "Just his business. He's a publisher, so he deals with whiny authors all day."

She just nodded and went back to searching the cheap paperback for a suitable baby name.

After that, the silence felt deafening. Finally, he broke it. "What does your mother do?"

She looked up, startled. "Why would you ask about my mom?"

"What?"

"Well, isn't the question normally about the father?"

He frowned at her. "Do you want me to change it?"

With a shake of her head, she answered his first question. "She owns a gallery. And, since Sunnydale isn't famous for its love of art, she works part-time as a realtor."

Angel was impressed. "A gallery? That's pretty cool."

"I could sneak you in sometime. We could hum the 'Mission Impossible' theme song and sneak around. Oh! And on the off chance that someone's actually there, we can act like they're the enemy and...um, never mind," she finished lamely and looked everywhere but at him.

"That has to be...the best idea I've heard lately. Which is pretty sad," he added on with a faintly teasing smile.

"If I hit you, will you be offended?" she asked with a malicious glare.

"Only slightly."

"Oh! Stop here!"

* * *

She held up the tiny white nightshirt featuring an emblem of Winnie the Pooh. "How about this one?" 

He pretended to consider. "It's much too big for our little Torey."

She nodded. "But, isn't it cute? I only wish they made them big enough for us. Then we could all match!"

"Oh, of course! It's such a shame that they aren't more egg-shaped though."

He walked to the other side of the clothes rack - which Buffy had labeled Clothing Circle of Doom! - and began moving hangers around. "What about a little sports jersey?"

"Tor doesn't like sports," she absently murmured, picking up a baby blue shirt before making a face at it.

"Tor doesn't know what sports are," he countered.

Buffy shrugged slightly. "So? I'm sure she would hate them if she knew how dirty they get clothes."

_Maybe working with Cordelia or being "alternative parents" with Spike would've been easier._

A playful gleam twinkled in her eyes. "Let's ask her," she suggested, pointing to a store employee who was straightening the blankets.

He turned slightly to look. "The little old lady?"

She nodded and bit her lip. "Too evil?"

He smirked. "Just right."

"Excuse me," she called.

The elegant woman - _Who really wears pearls to work at Baby Gap?_ - walked over to them. "Yes, can I help you?"

Buffy and Angel exchanged glances before Buffy cleared her throat and spoke up, "Actually, yes. We're looking for clothes for our little girl."

_Poor little old lady._

The woman nodded. "And, when was she born?"

Buffy mentally did the math. "About two weeks ago."

"Hmm . . . . She's much too small for these clothes then," she said with a frown and directed them to a bottom shelf. "Let's see what we can find."

"We were thinking peach. Everything in peach!" Buffy looked away and muttered, "It'll be great."

The lady gave her a questioning, slightly frightened, look. "Of course. Peach will . . . work fine."

* * *

An hour later, they found themselves kicked out onto the streets with a warning to never come near the store again. Everything had going fine until-...okay, no. It had been dreadfully boring to listen to some crazy, old lady talk about clothes and shapes and sizes for the better part of fifty minutes. And, in a bout of mercy Angelus wasn't aware Buffy was capable of, finally - _Finally! _- gave a straight answer about their "child." The woman hadn't been too amused and a security guard had been called. Of course, he was frowning...but they knew he wanted to laugh. 

"Honestly, who does she think she is?" Buffy grumbled as they aimlessly walked to his car.

"Someone that doesn't know who she's dealing with?" he suggested teasingly.

"Damn straight! I should go back in there and-..."

"And what?"

She shrugged. "Get kicked out again. Just out of spite."

He laughed and gently herded her towards his car. "So, what now?"

She stopped walking and gasped. "Toy store?"

"How about some other time?"

She frowned before sighing. "Okay. I could use a cookie or something anyway."

* * *

I...am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. And even sorrier than it was such a crappy update. But, I will be giving you another, better, hopefully longer chapter for your troubles very soon. :) 

Hey! Stop throwing shit at me. :p

Thank you (no order): I would be more detailed in these...but I'm feeling icky.

**Jess -** Hey look! You're at the top this time. :p considers I wish I knew what the problem with "same difference" is. :p puts it on the list of phrases not to use

**Tariq -** Hey, thanks. :)

**B/A Always -** Aw, you're too sweet. : And...you're going to be very surprised with how some of this plays out. ;o

**Kate -** I feel my cool dripping away. Ew. Merci, though. :)

**Buff - **Thank you. :)

Buffy/Angellover- Thank you. : I'm a little worried I made her too...I can't think of the right word for it. Anyway. Soon, she's going to have a few problems that I've subtly hinted at come into focus. But, yeah, I didn't try to be popular in high school either...I don't think she should have to. :p

**Meghan -** Hey! I know you! Thank you for reviewing. :)

**BAshipper101 -** Heh, thank you.

**Never Look Back - **I feel like I know you from somewhere else. :s Anyways, thank you for your nifty review. :)

**Katie Farmer -** Thank you. :)

**Emily -** Whoa...I have a cousin named Emily. :p Thanks. :)

**Shady S -** I love crazy characters, too. :p

**Jenn -** Thank you. :)


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Title: **_Lipgloss and Letdown_  
**Author:** Charisma Brendon

**Disclaimer: **Normally, I have something witty here. Sadly, I can't think of anything. It used to belong to JW, ME, FOX and all those others, but now it belongs to that guy down the street with the pink slips. JW never should have raced him. 

**AN:** I do suck. I've been completely uninspired lately but, here I am; better late than never.  
**AN 2:** No one's asked why her name is _Star_ of all things. What's up with that:p Anyway . . . when I played barbies with my sister, my main doll's name was always Star.  
**AN 3:** I think some of Tygerlily's habits have rubbed off on me. This is longer than the chapters I normally put out.

**- Chapter Fourteen -**

Somehow, Buffy and Angel found themselves at the toy store anyway. The intent had been to basically have a repeat of the performance in the clothing store. However, that plan was dashed when Buffy got distracted by the assortment of overpriced candy.

Angel watched her run around the candy aisle in amazment. _Or . . . was it amusement? _He frowned and mentally shrugged.

"Catch." She tossed him a bag of Pixy Stix.

He caught it and stared at it blankly. "What do I do with this?"

Buffy didn't look away from the colorful display of Nestle's "Wonka USA" candy. "Well, you'll pay for it. Then, we'll go somewhere and hang out." She paused and picked up a bag of Nerds. Grimacing, she threw it back down. Her hands toyed with the hem of her dark pink shirt as she studied and weighed the options. "And, we'll get a sugar high," she finished.

He nodded. "As long as there's a plan."

She tore her attention away from the life-sized, cardboard cut-out of Johnny Depp in Wonka garb and gave him a sidelong glance. "I always have a plan," she mumbled in a low voice.

She looked at him again. "Where's Tor?"

"I told you I was just going to leave her in the car."

"_What_? You left our baby in the _car_?" she shrieked.

He self-consciously noted the attention they were gaining from the other occupants of the store. "Could you keep your voice down? It's an _egg_."

"Sure, it's an egg. But, what if it _wasn't_ an egg? What if that was a real baby wondering why she was left alone in the hot sun and cruel, cruel world?" She stopped and fanned herself slightly. "I won't cry. I promised myself I wouldn't get verklempt."

He helplessly grabbed three more bags of Pixy Stix and showed them to her.

Buffy tilted her head to the right and considered. "Okay, pay for it and let's go."

The cashier – a tall blonde in her twenties - gave Angel a dirty look as he approached. She snatched the candy from his hands roughly and swooshed them over the scanner. "Eight thirty-seven."

He gave her a ten and stared at the floor as she counted out his change. Smiling meekly when she shoved the filled plastic bag in his direction, he thanked her and walked out into the bright afternoon sunlight.

Buffy followed a second later and stared at him, expressionless.

He tapped a button on the remote to his control lock and opened the car door for her. She silently slid in and removed the egg from the cup holder. Buffy shook her head and hugged Tor lightly. "Poor little egg," she murmured.

"Please, tell me you aren't talking to the egg now." Angel dropped the bag of their purchases at her feet.

She stared at him coldly.

This time, he returned her look with a glare of his own. She laughed loudly and leaned her head back against the headrest. "I loved it when everyone stared at you like you were evil."

He sighed. "That wasn't funny. I got harassed by that . . . that girl over a stupid egg."

Buffy gasped and held Tor tightly against her chest. "I can't believe you just said that!"

He turned the key and smiled as the ignition caught. "Where to?"

"Um." Buffy stalled and put the egg back in the cup holder. "We could hang out at my house until everyone comes over."

"Hmm." He fiddled with the radio and searched for a decent station. "Who is this 'everyone' you speak of?"

She chuckled. "Well, Faith and Willow will be there. Oz might come, I'm not sure. And Xander practically lives there."

"Hmm," he repeated. "Anyone else?"

"Liz and Star might be there. Or, there could be a fun trip to bail them out of jail," she cheerfully added.

"Is that it?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Trying to find out if Owen will be there?"

"No! No . . . That's silly. You're silly," he added with a half-smile. "Okay," he ceded, "maybe I am."

"No, he won't be. We're friends, but not 'Oh sure, drop in anytime and hang out' friends."

He nodded. "Cool."

She bit her lip. "Totally."

They listened to music in comfortable silence for the rest of the drive.

**----------------**

She was softly humming the last song that had been played before they had left the car.

"Please stop."

"I can't help it! Spelling 'banana' out is oddly addictive and it's not like I _like_ the song."

He didn't answer as she walked onto the porch. He inhaled deeply and was overwhelmed by the scent coming from the rose bushes and lilies that grew around the front porch. He studied the outside of her house as she fumbled with her keys. The roof was a brown-shingled A-frame that stood out sharply against the stark white paint. The second story windows were placed less than a feet above the the porch covering. The covering itself was level enough for someone to easily balance. He was fairly sure that it was covered in dusty footprints, but knowing would involve really looking or asking; neither of those options seemed like much fun.

When his attention moved back to the door, Buffy was looking back at him expectantly. "Are we going in?"

He smiled and ran up the porch steps. "Yeah." He took a deep breath. "Anything scary in there? Spiders? Mummies?"

She laughed and pushed him through the open door. "None that I know of. Although, Nosferatu has been hanging around a lot."

"He's such a bum." Angel shook his head in disbelief.

"I know! And he never chips in for sugar." Buffy dramatically dropped her keys into a ceramic bowl near the door. "I'm gonna go change. The living room is there." She paused and pointed to her right. "I'll be right back."

He watched her run up the stairs in fascination. Even though he'd realized it already, the thought that she really wasn't like anyone he knew stuck him again. He looked around the room in interest.

"So, this is Chez Summers," he spoke to himself softly. He tried to move carefully past the floral couch and oak coffee table, but managed to bump into the side of the couch instead. Angel cursed softly and jumped out of harm's way to look at the pictures on the mantel above the fireplace.

On the far left corner, he found a fairly recent Halloween picture of Buffy and her friends dressed as half-assed vampires and sitting on the couch that had went out of its way to hurt him. He glanced over the others quickly before his eyes settled on one. Buffy and an older woman smiled at him from inside the silver frame. He'd never met the woman he assumed was her mother but, he did notice a distinct difference in the girl that had been photographed and the one he had grown to know: She looked a lot happier.

He sighed softly and, giving the couch a wary glance, sat down gingerly. The last thing he really needed was for the evil couch to eat him. The sound of approaching footsteps made him look up and stop imagining the tulips on the cushion growing fangs.

Buffy appeared in the doorway with her hair pulled back in a ponytail and wearing white sushi-print pajama pants and a green short-sleeved shirt. She raised an eyebrow at him. "What did you do?"

He blinked in confusion. "What?"

She pointed at the couch. "I'm gone for three minutes and you move my furniture."

His mouth dropped open. "It attacked me!"

She snorted. "You brought in the bag, right? And Tor?"

He rolled his eyes and lifted his hands to show her. "Of course. After the last scene, how could I forget?"

She smiled sweetly and shrugged. "Movie or music?"

He put the bag and Torey on the coffee table. "Either's fine."

"Cool. Let's watch Harry Potter and make up our own lines in pretentious voices!"

"That sounds fun."

She turned the DVD player on and sat beside him on the couch. "Already did it twice this week," she explained sheepishly.

"With Xander?"

She squinted a little and bit her lip. "Yeah, let's go with that."

They watched the opening credits of the _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ and started working on demolishing the Pixy Stix.

When the first attack happened, Angel looked over. "I meant what I said about your mom's gallery. I'd like to see it. Galleries bring back good memories."

She paused the DVD. "Oh. Tell me about one of them?"

He shrugged. "When I was a kid, my father took me to amusement parks or on camping trips. Pretty much whatever he could think of to try to make up for not being around because of work.

"Anyway, one time, he took me with him to New York. It was around Christmas and I remember we just moved into the house we live in now, and there were still boxes all over the place. So, after his meeting, he took me for a walk in the Soho district. He let me pick out the first painting to go on the walls of our new house." He smiled at the memory. For some reason, she was smiling faintly, too.

"I'm sorry I couldn't think of anything better than that."

She shook her head as if doing so would put his apology back into the "unsaid" pile. "Don't be. It's a memory you like. Plus, you look so cute with that dopey grin."

He raised an eyebrow. "Cute?"

She nodded. "Like a puppy."

He frowned and, in a whimpering tone, asked, "Really?"

A small smile settled on her lips. "Mhm."

He let out an indignant huff and fell back against the couch. "Well, Cordelia thinks I'm person-cute."

She laughed. "Cordelia also thinks she is. I don't think you should take everything she says to heart."

If that stung, he didn't show it. Instead, he jokingly leaned away. "Ow! I'm telling her and my mommy that you said that!"

"Okay."

He pouted - an adorably odd look for him. "You were supposed to put up a fight. It isn't fun if you don't."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Please, please, please, Monsieur Sutherland! Don't tell her! If you do, I shall be forever ruined!"

They stared at each other before the laughing started.

He reached for a green Pixy Stick. "So, what about your dad?"

She flinched as she threw an empty orange paper straw to the side. "Gone," she said as she reached for her water to rinse away the tartness.

He downed the contents, his face scrunching into a grimace at the sour taste. "Why?"

She stirred her straw through the water in figure-eight motions and thought carefully of all her possible responses. "I'm . . . not sure that I know you well enough to say," she haltingly offered with a forced smile.

He nodded. "I understand." And, he did. Sure, he was oddly hurt by her refusal but . . . he could understand that it was painful. He tapped a red one against his hand. "What about your mom then?"

She smiled gratefully. "We're close. Probably closer than most kids are with their parents, I don't ask. We do spend a lot of our 'off' time in San Fransisco with my aunt, though."

He threw the empty straw into the growing pile on the floor. "That's pretty cool. What's her name?"

"Joel." At his wide-eyed glance, she laughed. "I should have mentioned he had a sex change, huh?"

He blinked rapidly. "Yeah, that does seem like useful information."

"He's cool, though. He lives with his boyfriend, Benji. "

He frowned as he tried to figure out where he'd heard those names used together. He rubbed his eyes. "Aren't those the Good Charlotte twins?"

She smirked. "Indeed, they are. I kind of wish I was making the names up, though."

He took the remote from her and pushed the play button.

**---------------**

**Please note that her "aunt" and his life partner aren't the Good Charlotte twins, they just have the same names. I just thought I should make that extra clear before I get anyone freaking out about it. :p**

**List:**

**Mal** - Y'know, I'd been trying to get motivated enough to finish fourteen for a few weeks now. Your awesome review just jumpstarted it. :p

**ChampionOfLight** - I really hope you're happy. Because of you, I struggled with myself just so I could get this out. :p I'm extremely flattered that you read it all at once and I'm a little scared that you're pissed. :p

**Mea** - Thank you. :)

**Kally05bangel4ever **- Thank you. :) Yes, her name is Torey. I can't remember if I mentioned it or not, but she's named after one of my "sisters." I was someone infected with this weird gene that makes me write more when people guilt it out of me. :p

**Buffy4592** - -Points- I updated. :p

**Dancing Pandaa** – Thank you. :)

**Never Look Back** – Heh! I do too. :P

**BuffyandDracoLover** – Thank you very much. :)

**Malakhim** – Thank you so much. :)

**BloodThirstyGoddess** – Aw, thank you. Your name makes me think that it's rare that something that's mostly fluff and humor at the moment would be enjoyed. ;)

**mysticallove** – That will be brought back up soon. Patience. :p

**BAshipper101** – Thank you. :)

**Blondiegrl** - -Does so-

**Buff** – Updated.

**Jess** - -Snorts- I think it'll be interesting. :p

**Emily** – Well, this one is five full pages and a little over 2000 words. :p


	15. Chapter 15

**First, I'd like to apoglogize for the shameful amount of time it's been since my last update. Next, I'd like to suggest locating me on Livejournal. 's formatting issues bug me so most likely, I'll be posting exclusively to my fic journal. (Anonaficcer, look me up. :P) Anonymous commenting is allowed and the posts are open, so you don't have to have one to read/review. Or just read if that's how you do things. Plus, it'll be easier to give me a kick in the rear to update. :P**

**Title: **_Lipgloss and Letdown_  
**Author:** Charisma Brendon

**Disclaimer: ** My wallet is amazingly empty, therefore I couldn't possibly own these characters.

**AN:** Wow, it's been a very long time. The beginning has been written since the last chapter was posted. The ending I just finished today. Yay! As a reminder, reviews are greatly appreciated.

**AN two**: It occurred to me that we already had a few Scooby reactions in previous chapters that were rather lackluster. This is for all you drama-types.

**

* * *

  
**

**- Chapter Fifteen - **

Buffy and Angel quietly watched the next ten minutes of the movie.

"You're making that up," Angel decided.

She laughed. "I really do wish I was. The names, I mean. As people, Ben and Joel are awesome."

"And...Joel _really_ had a sex change?"

She nodded and shifted in her seat. With an impish grin and a sideways glance, she continued with a pretentious French accent. "goes by Jolie now. Believe me when I say the name does not suit. "

The amused silence—on her part, anyway—that had re-descended upon the room was interrupted by the door opening. "I hope you're hungry," Xander called from the entrance.

Willow made a sound of agreement. "Chinese. The Japanese place was closed, so no sushi for us."

"And I _so_ love raw fish." Buffy snapped her fingers in disappointment.

"Not to worry! While we can't have bait, we can have snow peas. I have no idea what snow peas are," Xander offered. The thud of packed bags dropping onto the floor accompanied his words and his appearance in the entryway.

"Then why did you get them?" Buffy rolled her eyes at Angel and shook her head.

Xander blinked rapidly and scoffed before answering. "The name sounded funny at the time."

"Comedy over taste—that's my Xander."

Xander smiled tightly and reached down to pick up the bags he had dropped in shock. "Help me with the plates?"

Buffy rolled her eyes as she stood. "If I have to. We shall return," she said with a concerned glance at her frozen best friend. "Maybe you should sit down, Will. You look paler than usual." Without another word, she rushed to the kitchen, painfully aware of the death-glare Xander was sending her way from around the corner.

A high-pitched "eep" followed by a muffled thump was the response she received. Oh, no. She peeked around the corner to see Willow sitting on the arm chair, as far away from Angel as possible. Judging by the look of frozen awe on her friend's face, she should have charged for tickets. Step right up and see the freak show!

There would be time to worry about Willow later. At least she wasn't alone in the kitchen with an angry Xander. Now was the time to be concerned with her own well-being. "I know you're upset," she began.

Xander's eyes widened. "Upset? Oh, I'm not upset. Incredibly confused, yes. Betrayed? Yes. Suspicious? Yes! But upset? No…Well, maybe."

"You were fine with the idea of us being friends before," Buffy pointed out.

"Yeah, but that was before he intruded on our friend-time."

"If that's what's bothering you, I can ask him to leave. I'll feel really bad about it, but you've been my best friend for _years_. You're more important."

Xander looked at her, then the doorway. "I don't appreciate the guilt trip, but fine. I won't be a pain."

She smiled brightly. "Oh, you can be a pain. Teasing him is fun! Just don't be a jerk."

"I think we've left Willow alone too long. I'll take the plates, you bring the liquid refreshments so it looks like you did something."

She scoffed. "I don't have to do anything in my own house. You're right, though. I hope she's still conscious."

He walked ahead of her, stopping short. "Yeah, don't need to worry about that."

"Why not?" Buffy frowned and kicked him. "Move."

"Yeah, I think the lovebirds want a little privacy. Man, I never expected Willow to do _that_!"

She gasped loudly and forced him out of the way. "What?"

"You started the movie without us!" Xander mock-scolded, unable to hide his grin.

"That was evil, Harris," Buffy informed him, throwing herself on the couch.

He shrugged casually and took his usual seat on the floor. "Who wants an egg roll?"

"Ooh, I do!" Willow chirped.

"She can speak," Angel remarked.

"Now that I know this isn't one of those nightmares that involves being naked in front of the school, I'm comfortable."

Xander opened the his cartoon of rice. "Pass the salt, Beth?"

That definitely deserved the punch in the shoulder she gave him. "What have I told you about that?"

"Not to do it. I know, but it's fun."

Angel was sure "confused" was his perpetual expression around these people, but that didn't stop his forehead from scrunching. "Is 'Buffy' short for something?"

Despite the danger he was presently in, Xander snorted. "Heh, 'short.' Joking aside, there was this kid in fifth grade—"

With a noise of discontent, Buffy sat up. "We don't need to talk about this!"

"—Who had a big crush on Buffy, but couldn't remember her name. Somehow, he came up with Beth."

"And now you just won't forget it."

"Basically!" Xander agreed, happily.

"Can we watch the movie now?" Buffy glared at the two males.

"It's hard to enjoy mindless entertainment and shiny Orlando Bloom when you two won't stop babbling," Willow threw in.

* * *

Four hours and three liters of soda later, Xander abruptly paused Varsity Blues. "Who else is hungry?"

"Me!" Buffy and Willow chimed in unison.

Xander stretched and carefully stood on half-asleep legs. "I'm going on a pizza run before they close, then. How do you feel about pepperoni and ham?" he asked Angel.

"Pretty good. It doesn't beat rat and thumbnails, but what does?"

"Very little, my friend. Unfortunately, Pizza Hut doesn't keep that stuff around. Something about healthy code violations; I asked."

"Go get the pizza while I find my yearbook so we can openly mock Angel's friends to his face," Buffy instructed, pushing Xander to the door. Then she turned back to her other guests. "I'm going to go do what I said I was going to do. Don't burn my house down."

"I'm thirsty. Do you want anything?" Willow offered.

"Water would be good."

"Coming right up!"

Once she was around the corner, he reached for his cell phone. It was rude to use the phone in front of other people.

After dialing the familiar number, he waited patiently for his father to pick up, only to get the machine. Once the "leave a message" spiel was over, he laughed into the phone. "Still screening calls or just not home? If you won't get your own cell phone, maybe you could at least get caller ID. Anyway, this is your son, obviously. Remember the girl I was telling you about? Um, I'm hanging out with her friends today. Just thought I'd let you know in case I'm not home when you get back. Call me back if you want. Bye."

With that out of the way and the living room clear, his attention turned to the DVDs spread across the coffee table. _Apocalypse Now _had to be a mistaken rental. His companions were girls and amateur comedians, if the eighties teen movies were anything to go by. Although he wasn't sure he would admit it _out loud_, he actually liked her friends. Despite the mutual animosity, Xander made an impressive effort to not antagonize him.

While his own friends weren't quite as bad as they were made out to be, it was still refreshing to experience this kind of friendship. Everything wasn't about social status or image.

He idly pushed the cases around until he found a little black notebook under _The Breakfast Club _the previously-viewed stack. To look or not to look. Not his house, not his notebook, not his business. The cons outweighed the pros. His curiosity would just have to go unsated, he decided.

Or it would have if Willow hadn't chosen that moment to return. "Oh, Buffy will be glad you found that."

He placed it back on the table and tried to look innocent. "It was an accident! I mean, really? What is it?"

"Novel ideas."

"She writes?"

Willow gave him an odd look. "You didn't know that?"

He shrugged. "It didn't come up."

"What didn't come up?" Buffy asked, submitting further proof that anything that can go wrong, will.

"Angel found your book," Willow informed her.

"Oh. You didn't look in it, did you?"

"Of course not, and I'm insulted you would suggest that."

"Hmm."

Angel took his opportunity to change the subject. "So, what took so long?"

She gasped. "Would you believe I was attacked by termites? Actually, my mother texted and won't be home until way late."

Willow turned the puppy eyes on. "Ooh, can I stay over then?"

"Only if you promise not to scream at every noise and shadow."

"I did that once and it was after we watched scary movies on AMC!"

"It counts."

"Does not," Willow grumbled under her breath. She continued before Buffy could retort. "I hope Xander comes back soon. It's almost Midnight."

"I just hope he comes back with the food intact."

* * *

By the time Xander returned, Buffy and Willow were lying on an air mattress in the middle of the living room floor and Angel was gone. "Where's our new friend?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He was tired, so he left." Buffy told him, sitting up. "Pizza?"

He handed it over. "Tired? It's twelve-ten."

"Well, we had a big day of getting kicked out of places. Now sit down and watch TV with us."

"So bossy! One day, I won't take this." Xander stuck his tongue out at her. "Why is this in black-and-white? I thought we were watching the Bollywood movies tonight."

Willow took a sip of juice. "While you were gone, we decided on a Cary Grant marathon."

The phone ringing pulled her attention from swooning over Cary Grant. A glance at the time told her it was far too late for it to be one of her friends, and suddenly the chipper ring sounded rather ominous. She shook off the sudden feeling of uneasiness and hit the talk button. "Hello," the word almost hurt coming out of her suddenly dry throat.

The person on the other end cleared his throat. "Is this Buffy?"

She frowned, analyzing the voice and comparing it to every male she knew. Her grandfather, maybe? But, he was dead. Maybe it was a from-the-great-beyond call to warn her of impending doom.

"Hello?"

With a start, she snapped out of her daydream. "Yeah, sorry, this is Buffy."

The man took a deep, audible breath before speaking again. "This is harder than I thought it would be. My name is Hank. Hank Summers. I'm your father."

Well, the "impending doom" part was right, at least.

* * *

**angelsno1slayer**** - Thank you so much. I appreciate someone appreciating the slower pace. :p**

**never look back**** - **Heh! It makes sense to me, but I don't make sense. So, maybe there's a big whirlpool of non-sense-making. I'm glad I remembered my floaties. :)

**no1buffyangelfan** - Aw, thank you. Heh, there was a temptation to imply that it actually was the twins. But, GC fangirls are rabid. And usually scary. And I'm too short to fight them off. :p

**Jess **- :O! There was a search party? I feel so loved. :p This is...totally more time than last time. I really wasn't planning on taking this much time.

**Weasy** - A frog ring tone? Is it a lot of loud ribbiting? Because, that'd be about the time to change options. Loud noises scare me. :p But, I'm glad that you liked that part. That's sort of going to play a part in that whole "shit hitting the fan" thing I keep mentioning. If only I could just get to it and write it. *headdesk*

**BloodThirstyGoddess **- Double thank you. :) And, yeah, if I could go back my name probably would've been JumboShrimp or Microsoft Works... or something. :p

**b/a always** - I'm glad! :) It does take a lot of work to try and be funny. Actually, it takes a lot of work to write something around something I really wanted to say. :p

**Bera-Moon** - I've hinted at it, and maybe I've been too subtle. The whole "different" thing actually gets completely spelled out between them later. It could be...but, that'd be such an unfunny/moronic cop-out. I think we're both happy it's not that. :p I'm trying to remember – Are you the one I message about it? I think I got a little snarky over it, when it wasn't my intention.

**Cronkalini** - Thanks, but shhhhh. If I tell you, it'll take all the drama and intrigue out. :p

**ChampionOfLight** - Good, because unhappy readers aren't as fun. Plus, they have a tendency to threaten and be generally scary. :p

**REALbluelightsaber** - Wow, then that's extra awesome. I have to admit that I don't read much B/A anymore, but when I did a lot of the AUs bothered me. Heh, Owen will be back so there are more opportunities for that. -Nods- I have limited knowledge as well, but so far I've basically been going by the type of thing I'd want. Egads, I really wanted to avoid that. In all honesty, that basic plot line has always been what turned me off of high school AUs. Heh! On a scale of one to ten, how disappointed are you that the Scoobs didn't really explode? :p Y'know...I don't think that they do. We'll have to fix that!

**pinkyblue-ice** - Thank you and I am so sorry! I really thought I got everyone when I was responding. :(

**BloomingViolets** – Thank you so much and I know! I've sucked at updating!

**Also thanks to: Mysticallove, SlayaDevyn (Same as SlayaNoelle?), Buffy4592, Robin, RedHeadReader, Bangel, Amo_angel1232, Musical Chaos, Robin, and Kayleigh **

I hope I got everyone this time!


End file.
